Destiny's a Witch
by Giselle Pink
Summary: Meet Merline, a girl with a great destiny. She's a bit rough around the edges, weak like a newborn bunny and hopelessly clumsy. But who cares about that? She might be the greatest witch ever. Fem!Merlin, with Fem!Merlin/Arthur in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. Yup. Sorry I made the characters younger, I feel like I couldn't write about people much older than me all that well. A few things will change, like the dialogue here or there, and their movements (I can't spend all my time watching Merlin frame by frame… I have a short attention span.) I hope to change things a little more in the future, such as the whole tavern thing (for me, that gag got old darn fast, you?) and how some things play out, but the beginning will pretty much be a lot like the original with lots of crappy writing. Love you chicks and male chicks. *Pats heads***

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The Dragons Call

A young girl of about fifteen was walking down a trail. This girl is Merline, a girl with a great destiny that she doesn't yet know, and will never know fully until the day she dies. She wore men's clothes, though it was obvious she was a girl. A red scarf was wrapped around her waist, tightening the slightly too large blue tunic; and a neckercheif, just because.

Merline was a beautiful girl, albeit in an awkward way. She was far too skinny, so much that it was almost unattractive, from barely living through every year. Her face had a impish look that gave off the impression that she shouldn't be left alone, lest the world spin into utter chaos. She had big electric blue eyes and long, unevenly cut dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She also had large ears that she didn't even try to hide, instead she wore them proudly.

The trip to Camelot was four days, and Merline was fully worn. She would have been even more so, had her possessions been more than pitiful. But when she arrived, it was the largest and most grand thing she had ever seen. The castles reached many times father into the sky than any tree she had ever climbed. The details on everything made her gasp. Never had she dreamed of something so beautiful.

Soon, a gathering of people gripped her attention, along with the blowing of horns and beating of drums. Two men in chainmail and red tunics bearing the mark of Camelot brought out a man wearing sad brown clothes and an expression of defeat.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," A booming yet seemingly calm voice said. Merline looked up to see a man in regal clothes; he was worn by age, yet still handsome. Merline shivered, this man gave her a sense of unease, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring with enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

She gaped, of course she had heard of such things happening, but she had thought that they had been mere rumors. Death, for something that shaped her entire being, how would she fair here, she wondered. Magic was her life, without it she was nothing. She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery," He continued, venom in his voice that was hidden by false calmness, he faked a sad look then said "There is but one sentence I can pass."

The king then nodded his head, signaling the beginning of the execution. Merline looked at the older man, so scared she almost cried. _That could be me one day, never mind I do nothing wrong. I could be killed._

The drums beated louder in her ears, or maybe that was her heartbeat. King Uther raised his hand as the man raised his ax and Merline looked away as they both brought their arms down. As the head fell from the now lifeless body Uther again spoke,

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but, with the peoples' help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

A whimper of pure pain came from the crowd, and they parted to reveal a weak old woman wearing a dress as old and worn as she was. The sight broke her heart.

"There is only one evil on this land and it is not magic. It is you! With your hatred and your _ignorance_! You took my son." For a moment Merline could have sworn she saw guilt spread across the King's face, "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears; an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" The woman spat. For awhile Merline agreed with her, but she came to realize this woman was full of spite instead of wishes for equality.

"Seize her!" King Uther yelled, and Merline had to wonder if that was fear in his voice or hatred. She guessed both.

The old woman hissed in a language Merline didn't understand, while holding onto her necklace. Within a second, she disappeared in an explosion of smoke. The crowd filled with scared and rushed whispers. Merline just stood there, shocked. She didn't know what to be frightened by more, the execution or the first display of magic she had seen from somebody who wasn't herself.

She remembered why she had come in the first place and walked up to a guard.

"Where I can find Gaius, the physician?"

The guard grunted something and pointed. Merline came upon a short flight of stairs. She walked up them and came into a room cluttered with various potions, plants and books.

"Gaius?" Merline asked, as she saw a stocky man on a ledge-like upper floor looking at books. He turned a fell, breaking through the apparently poorly made wooden railing. As he fell, Merline acted on instinct, stopping the man midair. Her eyes shimmered a fiery gold and she looked around the room for an answer to her dilemma. She quickly moved his bed for him to fall on and released her hold on the old man.

He fell down safely onto the bed. Gaius asked much to her horror,

"What did you just do?"

"Uh, I, I, huh,"

"Tell me!" Gaius said, standing.

"I-I-I, uh, it just happened." She muttered weakly.

"If anyone had seen that…" the elder man said, pausing in the middle of his sentence in a way Merline usually found annoying, but right now she didn't care.

"No!" she said quickly, "That, what you saw had nothing to do with me. I'm just a bystander to this amazing feat that had just, uh, happened. These things do happen, that was just-"

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learnt how to do it."

"Nowhere,"

Gaius scowled, "So how is it you know magic?" he asked.

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" He pressed; Merline averted her gaze and gulped. She was rather unnerved by the display she had seen just a few minutes prior, "Answer me!"

"I never studied magic or, or been taught. I have no idea what you're talking about," She said in a choked voice, looking anywhere but at Gaius.

"Are you lying to me, girl?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"The truth,"

"All I know is that I was born this way and there is no way to stop it," she sighed, defeated.

"That's impossible," Gaius scoffed. "Who are you?"

"Oh, err…" she pulled the letter from her backpack, "I have this letter."

"I don't have my glasses," he said.

"I'm Merline," she introduced.

"Hunith's daughter, but you're not meant to be here 'til Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday," she told him, giving the elderly man a look of amusement and worry.

He paused for a second, and then nodded, "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there."

She walked to the room Gaius had point out, but soon turned and asked, "You won't tell anybody about the whole, uh, thing..."

"No. Although Merline, I should say thank you," Gaius said smiling.

She walked to her room and put her thing down, thinking about what exactly she was going to do. The ideal thing would be becoming an apprentice for something she enjoyed, but it was far more likely she would become a servant. She supposed that wouldn't be too bad. She glanced up to see the sun had already gone down, and the night was a dark, beautiful blue. She could see every star in the sky, accompanied by a flawless full moon.

If the city had been beautiful during the day, then at night Camelot was a home for goddesses.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline awoke the next morning to a voice saying her name. She was confused, as the voice sounded raspy and almost as if it was inside her head. She sat up and looked into the bright light that was shining straight into her face. _OK, _she thought,_ maybe it was an after affect of a dream or something._

She lifted herself from the bed and walked into Gaius's room. The clutter of it all was very endearing to her for some reason, though usually it would have driven her to irritation.

"I got you some water, you didn't wash last night." Gaius said, and Merline shrugged. It didn't seem like that big a deal, but she supposed in more crowded areas there would be a greater risk of illness.

"Sorry."

"Well, help yourself to breakfast." He said, nodding to the table, where she saw a bowl of water and some watery porridge. It was better than nothing, but she had hoped for a little more than what she had back home. Of course, it was stupid to expect feasts every day, but maybe something besides a little blob of pure evil. She had never liked porridge, finding the taste, texture and all around lack of appeal utterly disgusting. She sat down anyway, choking it down and plastering a fake smile on her face to be polite.

Without her noticing, Gaius intentionally pushed the water bowl over in an attempt to see her magic once more. Merline was shocked and working on reflex stopped the bowl in midair. She locked eyes with the physician and dropped her shoulders, letting the water drop as well.

"How did you do that, did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." She said stupidly. For some reason Merline was sensing a pattern here that she doubted would stop or even slow any time soon.

"So what did you do? There must be something." Gaius was utterly confused by the going on. Merline was as well, she didn't know why he seemed so shocked, and honestly someone else must be able to move things without words. She knew she was special, but she didn't like being such an oddity it put wise old men into pondering.

"It just happens." She sounded so utterly resigned to fact she even shocked herself. Since when had she become so accepting of reality? _Certainly not long ago, perhaps minutes or seconds, things can change within a hair's worth of time, _she thought.

She walked over to a corner and picked up a mop. The ragged wood of it scratched her hands but she ignored it and mopped the water up while feeling slightly disappointed she hadn't gotten to wash. She was absolutely _filthy_. Endless walking for days apparently did that to you.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you, here." Gaius said, placing a small bag and bottle onto the table. Merline looked down at it and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say what it was.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay," Merline said picking up the medicine and nodding. It was nothing compared to farming, running around a delivering things to sick people. It wasn't exactly filled with glory, but it seemed easy enough.

"And here," Gaius said, handing her a plate with a sandwich on it. She beamed at him and took the sandwich. "Off you go. And Merline! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

She nodded a goodbye and walked down the physician's corridor. She hopped through the square happily, her stomach thanking her profusely for the solid food. She soon found herself at a door belonging to Sir Olwin. She knocked a random beat on the door and a squinting old man answered the door.

"I, uh, brought your medicine." She said awkwardly, this old man gave her the willies.

Sir Olwin popped the cork and started to gulp down the medicine. Merline twitched with worry, wondering whether the man would explode or something of that nature.

"I'm sure it will be _fine_." She said, more to herself than to the man. She walked away, off to find Lady Percival.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline was crossing a drawbridge gate into the training grounds. She was off exploring the rumored glory of Camelot since she had finished all her chores. She looked over to see a handsome eighteen year old boy, with blue eyes and blonde hair, who just happened to be _the_ Prince Arthur, picking on a servant boy. She was thoroughly appalled by the gesture and tilted her chin upward like she always did when expecting a challenge.

"Where's the target?" Arthur asked, his group of minions laughing in the background.

"Th-there, sir," The servant boy said weakly.

"It's into the sun?" He asked, faking full on annoyance, with his voice full of superiority. The servant boy was trying not to shake. He had heard story about the prince, how he seemed to treat many people well, but those people were never servants. He wondered exactly what would happen next.

"But, it's not that bright?" He said, trying to redeem himself, though the servant knew that he made the sentence seem slightly challenging.

"Like you then, eh?" Arthur laughed, his group of armored idiots laughing as if it was a joke from the gods themselves.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?"

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." A knight said, trying to hold back laughing and spitting on the servant's face.

"This'll teach him." Arthur said, snickering.

"Yeah," Another knight said, who was obviously a few swords short of an armory. Arthur then threw a dagger at the target.

"Hey! Hang on!" He said, but this only made Arthur more intent on making the servant curl up and cry.

"Don't stop!" Arthur scoffed loudly. By this time, Merline was steaming. If she got any angrier, she would have erupted in explosion of anger and magic.

"Here?" The serving boy asked, his voice full of such hope Merline's heart almost broke into a million pieces.

"I told you to keep moving!" The prince yelled, throwing another dagger, "Come on, run!"

The servant shuffled his feet in an attempt to carry the large target as Arthur threw even more daggers.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" He mocked; the servant boy finally dropped the target. It rolled to Merline's feet and she put a foot on it. She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What" Arthur asked, not believing anybody would defy him, let alone a lowly peasant girl who apparently couldn't afford a dress, so she was wearing a male's clothes. The servant boy looked at the girl, thinking that she must be new to Camelot, since she was treating the prince like the common rude idiot. Also, he would have remembered seeing a pretty girl walking through the streets, he doubted anybody looked quite like the girl who was, at that moment, smirking at the prince.

"You've had your fun, my friend." She said, louder and clearer this time, as if she were talking to a naughty child. Arthur was purely outraged by the little _runt._

"Do I know you?" He said, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a look that usually made women fall to their knees.

"I'm Merline," She said, giving him a nice smile that held no kindness.

"So I _don't _know you."

"Nope," She said, popping the P.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" He mocked, talking to her as if she were stupid, as she did not moments before.

"That was my mistake." She said, and the prince wondered if she might have at least a crumb of sanity.

"Yes, I think so." He said, pursing his lips.

"I'd never had a friend who could treat people like such _vermin, _when he's the vermin himself." She spat, shrugging off the strange looks she got from everyone besides Arthur. Had he been anybody else, her words would have stung, but he found them amusing as nobody had even talked to him in this way. She started to walk away, when she heard him say,

"Or I one who could be so stupid,"

She froze, but didn't turn around.

"Tell me Merline do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asked, then though of something that would probably get her even angrier, "I guess that's all a woman as ugly and stupid as you would be good for."

She turned slowly, and Arthur could have sworn he saw her eyes flash gold. The he disregarded thought as her eyes were blue when he took a second glance.

"Don't make me make you regret that poorly made insult." She said, glaring.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He said, chuckling. This girl was horribly thin and looked as if she were about the collapse. Though he had to admit there was something shifty about her; like she was hiding something.

"You have no idea." She said, raising her chin with a gleam in her eye that said _I know more about everything then you do, except for being a bastard. _Arthur didn't know how one look could say so much but it did. Merline was thinking if _she could just use magic_, then she could have killed everyone in a mile's radius, maybe. Probably not, but there was a chance.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on." He said, winking in a mocking way. She kicked him straight in the chest, it was slightly impressive the first few moments but it was all lost by the fact she had the strength of a newborn bunny and instead of him stumbling backwards, it was her who fell straight on her rump. She muttered a curse and stood slowly.

"Whoa!" The knights said, wondering how somebody could go from stupidly brave to stupidly clumsy _so fast._

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King," She asked, scoffing. Realization came upon everyone who had witnessed the event. It wasn't her defying the whole of Camelot; it was simply her newcomer mind.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Recognition dawned on her face too late.

She could be flogged, or worse. She could use her magic to escape, but that would probably make her the source of endless witch hunt.

So she sighed, and let the guards take her to a cell in the dungeon.

She really needed to learn how to shut the heck up.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline awoke to the horrible voice again.

"Merline, Merline,"

It's took her awhile to realize where exactly she was, then she remembered _the dungeon._ Really, you think that a city a fine as Camelot could afford nothing but the best for their insane criminals. She was scared of the voice, which had been coming what seemed from the floor; she jumped up and pressed herself against the wall. She cupped her head in her hands and just wished for it to go away. She wondered if she was going crazy, heck, she might not even have magic. Maybe that was a delusion too.

But that was just too much to hope for.

"Merline,"

She lowered herself to the ground to inspect the floor. Maybe there was somebody down there. She doubted many people knew her name, and the ones who did didn't seem to be into these pranks.

"Merline," A voice yells, and she could tell it didn't belong to the ancient and powerful voice she had heard earlier. She jumped up as the cell door opens and Gaius walked in.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"He was asking for it-" She looked over to see his face and gulped nervously, "I-I'm sorry."

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She said, squealing slightly and bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Being pelted by various rotted plant matter was not fun. Merline now knew that as an overly ripe tomato hit her square in the face, dripping its _juices_ into her mouth. She spat. She never had tomatoes, as they weren't something you could get back home, but she now knew she loathed them. Even more than the gloppy monstrosity that is porridge.

The children soon left laughing to get more supplies to spite her with. She did not like the feeling of something on her face she couldn't wipe off. It was utterly disgusting.

A girl with skin tanner than she had ever seen soon approached and nodded her respect to the girl.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right, I'm Merline the great." She said, laughing at her own joke, "I'd shake your hand but I'm covered in plant matter…"

Gwen laughed as Merline tried to lick her face clean, a task that would take much more than an average sized tongue.

"It was brave, what you did."

"Nah, it was stupid."

"No it was brave. Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Hmm, really?" Merline asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

The children came back with even more rotten fruit than before and Merline cringed, "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." With that, Gwen left laughing all the while. And the children began to pelt her once more.

"Aim for my ears!" She joked, "They're an easy target!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline sat down to eat and braced herself for more scolding.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked innocently, though it was obvious he was joking.

"I know you're still angry with me." She said, glaring down at the table. She didn't want to see another vegetable for months.

"Your mother asked me to look after you."

"Yes."

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special." Merline grumbled, stabbing at her plate. _I don't like being 'special', s_he thought.

"You are special; the likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" She spat, rubbing her temple.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." Gaius said, sighing. _Great, I'm a question and a freak, _she thought.

"Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius said, edging around the real answer.

"Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

Merline ate the rest of her food in silence, thinking about what exactly she could do with her powers. Once she finished, she took a bottle of strange liquid from Gaius and walked to Lady Helen's chambers. She walked into the room, realizing nobody was there; she walked over to the vanity and put down the bottle. Then she noticed a strange book, she was about to reach for it when Lady Helen burst through the door.

"What are you doing in here?" She sniffed, looking at the bottle.

"I, I was asked to deliver this." Merline stuttered, handing her the bottle and quickly running off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline was walking through the square when she passed Arthur and his goons. She ducked her head and walked quicker, hoping that they would just ignore her. She did not want to be covered in crusty plant matter again.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur chuckled and Merline just kept walking, "Aw, don't run away!"

But to Arthur's surprise she just shrugged, scoffed and kept walking. Arthur ran to catch up with her.

"Hah, I didn't know you were dumb _and _deaf."

"Look, I'm sorry I called you vermin. You're clearly not."

"Thank you," Arthur said sarcastically, putting his hand over his heart.

"You're a prat." She laughed, "And a royal one too."

"There's something about you Merline, I can't put my finger on it." He said, surprised he remembered the stupid girl's name. Merline gulped visibly and ran off yelling,

"I've got to… Do stuff yeah, goodbye!"

Merline was scared he had somehow found out about her magic. As the king's son he would have her executed without a second thought. Arthur was glad that he had made her nervous, though how he wasn't sure. He had to admit though, the girl could run.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was the middle of the night aand Merlin was laying awake in bed. She found herself expecting something to happen, so she couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried. Soon she gave up on the attempt to sleep and just stayed in place.

"Merline, Merline,"

_OK, OK_ she thought, _let's go see what this glorious voice is. _She got up and snuck past Gaius and into the square.

"Merline,"

"Ok," She whispered, "Shut up you annoying voice."

She walked down a wrought iron staircase and into a room. She noticed two guards playing some game with dice. She held back her laughter as she rolled the dice away from them and they went after them. _Yeah, _she thought, _that's a lot more important than something you're paid to guard for some reason._

She grabbed a torch and lit it, walking into a rocky cave.

"Merline," The voice boomed, laughing.

"Where are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and waving the torch about. Then a giant dragon flew in front of her. She gaped, falling backward, "Whoa."

"I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" She couldn't believe it; some crazy dragon was telling her that she had a great destiny. Yeah, right, she couldn't even walk properly, let alone have some _great _destiny.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The dragon explained. Merline snapped her fingers and looked away scowling.

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"_Right_ and I am Lady Percival." She scoffed, and the dragon laughed.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." She shrugged.

"Everything; without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No, no you've got this wrong." She started to freak out, her making something that would alter the world forever. She couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." She joked, though she doubted she would be killing anybody anytime soon. It just didn't seem right to her.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." The dragon said, and Marline cursed him for being so darn logical.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot!"

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." With that the dragon flew off and Merline stood there in wonder.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" She screamed, and stood there while longer. But she got the feeling she would not see the dragon again today. So she soon slumped off to bed and fell asleep instantly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaius entered Merline messy room and threw some of her clothes that she had scattered on the floor at her.

"Hoy!" Gaius said, waking Merline from her somewhat peaceful slumber, "Have you seen the state of this room!"

"It just happens." She shrugged, yawning.

"By magic?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius tossed some more clothes at Merline and then left.

"Huh, I know the feeling." She said, thinking of last night conversation with the dragon. Her life was now a never ending nightmare. She looked down at the floor and wondered aloud, "Since when did I have this many clothes?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline walked up a flight of curved steps into Lady Morgana's chambers. She opened the door to see Morgana walking behind the changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

"Oh, here," Merline said, putting the dress over the screen, "And sorry, I'm not Gwen, I'm delivering Gaius's medicine for your nightmares?"

"Oh right, put it over there."

"You know, I'm not sure I would touch Arthur with a lance pole either, you know?"

Morgana laughed and said, "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

"I don't think so; I mean if you don't care for him you shouldn't have to spend time with him."

"I suppose. If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Morgana sighed and shook her head.

"That's just him being a prat as usual." Merline said and the two girls burst into laughter.

"So do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"It means I'm going by myself."

"That's fantastic."

Morgana came out from behind the screen holding a low cut maroon dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and then put the maroon gown in front of her, seeing what it would look like.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease, or give them a night they'll really remember."

Morgana nodded her regards to Merline and a moment later Gwen came bursting through the door. Her dark curly hair was messy from running.

"Sorry I'm late, Milady. I needed to take care of-" Gwen notice Merline and gave her a strange look, "Merline?"

"Well, I best be off, medicine to deliver and all that." She lowered her had to Morgana and started to leave when Morgana said,

"Merline, I think we'll be good friends."

Merline gave her a toothy grin and walked away, waving goodbye to them both. She'd never had friends who were girls before. It made her feel all giddy inside.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was joking with his friends about fighting when Morgana walked into sight. The dress was indeed low cut, and every male either avoided looking at her completely or full on stared.

"Have mercy…" Arthur coughed, staring at Morgana. Merline glared at Arthur for a long while. Arthur didn't notice this, but he did feel a murderous aura directed at him.

"Merline, remember, you're here to work."

"Huh, yeah, sure," She muttered, but continued to glare at Arthur.

Morgana walked up to Arthur and said her greetings, and Arthur said, "Morgana, you look well..."

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said, walking up to Merline.

"Yeah,"

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"Really," Merline gasped, she felt sorry for Morgana if she was going to have to marry Arthur one day. Her gaze softened and she looked over to Gwen.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"Really Gwen, you seem like the type to like the prat-like save the world kind of men."

"Oh, no, I like much more ordinary men. One's who wouldn't ignore you if you were saying something of importance. What about you, you seem like the type to like oddities."

"If I liked oddities I'd be kissing a mirror right now. No, I don't know what type of man I like. I mean, I've had petty crushes before but they were just that. I don't think anybody really has a type. I mean; you fall in love with who you fall in love with. You don't just pick somebody who fits into a box and then marry him. It depends on how things play out."

"You're smarter than you look, Merline. You just gave me a lot of questions about myself."

"Gee, thanks," She said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that… Uh… Sorry I guess I did."

"Forget it; let us enjoy catering to the many a whim of nobles."

"Let us."

The two locked arms and giggled quietly; trying not to bring unwanted attention. After all the food was served Merline was standing in the corner, alone.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The entire room burst into applause, the music began an Arthur and his court took their seats. Lady Helen began to sing, it was the most beautiful thing Merline had ever seen or heard. Soon everyone except for Merline began to drift off into sleep. Merline put her hands over her ears, to prevent the enchantment that was taking place. Cobwebs began to form on everyone except for her. It might not affect her at all, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Merline saw Lady Helen staring at Arthur as she walked forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and Merline silently cursed. Merline forced the chandelier to drop with her magic as the woman raised her arm. The court members awoke, muttering. Uther and Arthur stood to see the old women who had threatened him a few days before. Merline gasped as the woman raised herself enough to throw the dagger. Merline slowed down time and pushed Arthur out of the daggers reach. As she stumbled, time began to return to its regular pace.

The dagger then hit the wall exactly where Arthur's head had been a moment before. She shrieked in fear at the fact she was still touching Arthur, and that her destiny had apparently just begun. She pushed herself away from him and started to mutter about how the world existed to only spite her.

Arthur looked at the girl strangely, where had he… _Great,_ he thought, _it's the idiot from before._ He didn't get why she had saved his life, or how. Perhaps it was dumb luck. Also, he didn't get why the girl hadn't been affected by the spell. She was certainly strange, and he had to hold back laughter when she shrieked, pushed him away and started to mutter about spite.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well…" Merline paused, knowing that whatever the repayment would be she wouldn't like it.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." She twitched, but in the faded light of the room she doubted anyone saw it.

"No, absolutely; this merits something quite special."

"Really…" She started again, but the king spoke.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant."

The entire court burst into applause, though whether for what she had done or the king's words Merline didn't know.

"Father,"

He couldn't believe it; he was making an incompetent girl who simply got lucky his servant. He doubted she could do anything the servant of a _prince_ should be able to do. He looked over the Merline, who was twitching like a mad woman. They both exchanged a look of dislike and turned away from each other unhappily.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaius knocked on Merline's chamber door and entered. Merline was sitting sadly on her bed while sighing heavily.

"Seems like you're a hero," He said, patting the girl on her head.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" She asked, giving him a mocking smile.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"

"But… That was magic."

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Oh, no," She said sighing, holding her breath angrily.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My glorious destiny, to save a prat's life and get a terrible job for it,"

"Maybe, this book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

She gasped as he handed her a book wrapped in cloth to her. She unlatched it and looked inside, "But this is a book of magic."

"This is why you must keep it hidden,"

"I will study every word." She said solemnly. Somebody knocked on the door of the physician's chambers.

"Merline, Prince Arthur wants you right away." What she presumed was a guard's voice said.

"Your destiny is calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius said.

Merline sighed and walked off to cater to the royal prat.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Dragon's Call, END

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't too terrible… Yeah, this is so fun to right because all I have to do is rewrite it in a slightly different way.<strong>

**NO PLOTTING, OMG #smileyface.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Heck, I barely own this story. Whatever, hope you like it chicks and male chicks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Valiant

Merline was starving, sweaty and tired. Arthur had made her clean everything that had the slightest thing to do with him, making her skip breakfast. Now she was skipping dinner as well. Heck, she might even miss supper too. _So much for putting on weight when I got to Camelot,_ she thought. She wiped the sweat off her brow and turned to face Arthur. She was wearing armor and a shield, which she found pointless. The weight of the armor alone almost made her fall down, forget the shield and sword. Just walking was even more a challenge than usual.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, looking at his servant with amusement. She was even weaker than most females, and to him that was saying a lot. She smirked and raised an eyebrow innocently.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" She shot him a glare and readjusted her armor in hopes to make it slightly less heavy, to no avail.

"Not really," He admitted, shrugging. Merline shakily drew her sword and then Arthur attacked, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield."

"What does that even mean?" She asked, but Arthur ignored her, continuing the practicing that didn't really teach him anything. He just liked to make Merline squirm.

"Head,"

"Head… What the… OUCH!"

"Come on Merline, you're not even trying!" He said, hitting her on the side. _Well of course I'm not_, She thought, _if I were doing all I was capable of, then you'd be on the ground screaming in agony and madness._

"I know, ouch."

"Once more," He said, getting back into the starting position. Merline really didn't understand why he liked to cause so much misery; perhaps one of his many complexes, or maybe just because he was bored. Probably just the way he was raised, always being taught he was higher than everyone else. Merline looked back on what the dragon had said, _'Perhaps it's your destiny to change that.'_ And perhaps he was right.

"Come on Merline to the left; to the right; and left, head."

But she honestly doubted that.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please? Ouch! Shield. Body."

"Shield,"

"Shield, ah." She repeated woozily. Arthur then hit her on the head and she collapsed. She started breathing heavily. He gave her a look that might have been pity, but was more likely annoyance.

"You okay? You're braver than you look. Most male servants collapse after the first blow." Ha said, helping the dizzy girl up.

"It is over?" She asked, with a lilt of hope in her voice that reminded her of the boy that she had saved days before. She didn't like being filled with false hope.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

Merline growled and rubbed her temples.

Her destiny was _this _bastard?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline walked into Gaius's chambers mumbling and throwing off her armor as she walked. Gaius chuckled and Merline sent him a murderous look.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merline groaned and tapped her temple, "Do you hear clanging?" She said and then sat at the table exhausted. She fell down, laying her back on the bench. After a few moment of silence she sat up and wobbled in her seat.

"Ah! It was horrible." She groaned. "Ah, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan."

Then, a large book slide in front of her and opened. She sighed contentedly at the successful magic.

"Ah!" Gaius said, flicking the back of Merline's hand. She grumbled and rubbed the sore spot and he continued, "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." She groaned, slouching in her seat. She rubbed her temple and started thinking about how hungry she was.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" He said, and Merline pondered it. If she were caught, she could easily get a head start on the search party with magic. She could change her appearance and return to Camelot as somebody else, fulfilling her destiny under another name and face. She didn't like the idea of changing one's appearance by magic, because you could see their true self in a mirror usually. Plus it didn't really change what you looked like; just make people think you looked different. But it would be useful in that situation.

"What would you do?" She asked. Knowing what Gaius thought of might be interesting; a backup plan of sorts. Whatever he came up with, she was sure, would be better than anything she could even dream about.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

Merline huffed and started to read, as Gaius began supper for the two of them. After awhile she looked skeptically over at Gaius and asked, "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius said and she scoffed.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." Honestly, she took care of everything and anything to do with the boy. It didn't make any sense, in a castle full of servants she had the heaviest load, which included saving the prat's life in future conflicts.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory. I honestly don't get what is so great about him; he's a prat and has funny nose." She said, taping the side of her nose three times. Gaius scowled and then eventually chuckled, why though she didn't understand.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"I'm under more pressure than him. Seriously, at least he gets recognition for what he does. I have to make sure he gets recognition. Plus save his royal rump."

Gaius laughed and put a bowl in front of her. She silently cursed. Why was she having porridge, the bane of her existence, for supper?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline stumbled all the way to Gwen's house, all the while carrying Arthur's armor. She groaned as she fell right in front of Gwen's front door. At the noise, Gwen opened the door and gasped, "Merline!"

"Help… Armor… Incompetence… Arthur… More help…" She groaned, trying to pick up the armor. Gwen laughed at the sight of the disheveled girl, even though she knew it was rude. Gwen looked into Merline's large eyes and was surprised to find that they were an extremely bright blue. _How come I didn't notice that before? _Gwen thought, as she helped the spluttering girl up and picked up the armor.

"Why don't you come inside?" She asked, gesturing in the door. Merline nodded thanks and stumbled while coming in the door. Gwen shook her head in amusement at the girl. After Merline explained how she had no idea how to put armor on anybody, Gwen coached her happily. She was glad that being a blacksmith's daughter finally helped one of her friends.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." She said, pointing to something that confused Merline just by looking at it.

"Nice,"

"The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen said, pointing to the hauberk. She showed Merline how the do the straps.

"The chest, the arms, the chest," Merline repeated, trying to memorize where everything went.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen joked awkwardly and Merline burst into laughter.

"Ur, yeah, yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." She said and then put on the helmet. She pursed her lips and the raised an eyebrow in that cocky way she had seen Arthur do a million times a day, "How come you know so much about this?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad. What man wants a wife with a vast knowledge of fighting and weapons?" Gwen asked sadly.

"No, it's brilliant! You're brilliant!" Merline squealed and then hugged Gwen tightly, "Thank you so much, you're a goddess!"

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the endearingly clumsy girl's antics. There was something about Merline she couldn't put her finger on. It made her trust her wholeheartedly and at the same time be wary. She shrugged it off and hugged her back.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline struggled to get the vambrace on Arthur's arm. She huffed, but continued to work at it. Arthur was thoroughly annoyed with the girl's fumbling and began the wonder if she was doing it on purpose. He couldn't believe anybody could be so _stupid._

"You do know the tournament starts today?"

"How could I forget, Sire?" She said and inwardly laughing at the _Sire_ part; though if she didn't give her respect, it was off to death by evil fruit. She fiddled with it some more but finally got everything in place. She gave him a mischievous smile and asked, "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." He lied. In truth, Arthur got nervous a lot; he was just good at hiding it. Being a prince meant expectations of perfection. If he wasn't perfect, then he was a failure. One of the reasons he didn't like Merline was because she pointed out his flaws.

"Really, I thought everyone got nervous." She said, stroking her chin, as if in deep thought, and smirking.

"Just shut up."

She grabbed Arthur's cape and tied it around his neck. She shoved the helmet in his hand and smiled, "There, _very _dashing."

"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword," He said, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. Merline giggled dumbly then stumbled. After regaining her balance, she picked up his sword and put it in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, guess, uh, you will be needing that."

Arthur marched off writhing in anger at the stupidity of his new servant. He couldn't think of anything she would be good for. But he quickly forgot about Merline. He had a tournament to win.

"Well, that was fun." She said.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline peeked through the entrance to the arena as Uther walked past the front line of knights. Merline had never seen a tournament before. It wasn't something that exactly interested farmers. She personally didn't get the point of watching people hit other people with sticks for some prize. Why fight if there wasn't a reason to? Though, she had to admit, they had to have something to pass the boring days of snooty castle-walking.

Merline listened intently as Uther began to speak. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and began to rub her arm nervously. She was getting a sense of foreboding. Nothing was ever good when she got a sense of foreboding.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." Uther said.

Merline whistled quietly as a box of gold coins was open. That was probably more money than she would ever see in her life. Why did nobles need the money? Why not have competitions for starving peasants? Seriously, now that would put on a good show.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" The king said as the crowd cheered and the knights enters. Uther then stopped Arthur on his way to the stands. Merline raised her eyebrow, since she doubted the king would say, 'it doesn't matter if you win or lose, just have buckets of fun. Then you and your unappreciated servant can frolic in gold. Make sure to give her a share."

"I trust you will make me proud." Uther slapped his son's back. The guards took Arthur's and the other knight's capes and the crowd whooped in anticipation. Arthur and the knight began to fight, and Merline finally understood just how much pressure was actually on the prince.

"Yeah, come on!" She yelled, surprised she even cared. Arthur somehow heard her voice through the ruckus, though he didn't know why. He ignored it and pushed his opponent to the ground, putting the sword swiftly to his neck. Arthur had won. He sighed in relief and smiled; and he could have sworn he heard Merline scream, "Yes!"

Another set of knights began to fight as Arthur went off to find Merline. He found her at the entrance and stood there with her as Knight Valiant began to fight. He had seen better swordsmen; his father one of them, but Valiant was surely impressive. Merline nudged him and said, "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword."

"Are you smitten _Mer_line?" He mocked and she just scoffed.

"If I was smitten by every man who could do anything impressive, I would have married at age five."

He had to admit her comebacks made sense, but that didn't change the fact that the rest of the time she was an idiot. They both noticed Valiant approaching and stopped talking. He stopped near Arthur and nodded.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Likewise," Arthur replied in kind. Merline smiled politely next to him, unlike her usual mocking smile.

"You have a lovely servant." Valiant said, picking up her hand and kissing it. Arthur had to stop himself from scoffing. She had to refrain from slapping his face away and running for the hills. His skin was rough and cold and his overall manner gave her the spooks. She smiled prettily.

"You flatter me, Sir."

"I hope to see you both at the reception this evening." He said, and with that Valiant and his servant were off. She shuddered and Arthur gave her a strange look.

"Creep," She said simply, and after a moment's pause they both snorted. The two paused at the short moment of agreement.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

She scowled at him and rubbed her temple. How would the royal family react if they found out all his items were being taken care of by magic? She laughed giddily at the thought and walked off to do her list of tedious chores.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

She was reading a very interesting spell about how to get limbs to fall off with a single word while doing all her chores at once. No one could tell her that she didn't know how to multitask. She jumped as Gaius walked in and everything dropped.

"Are you using magic again?" He asked skeptically.

"No." She said nonchalantly.

"What's all this, then?"

She looked around and shrugged, as if she had nothing to do with it. She fiddled with a lock of her hair anxiously.

"I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

"Is it porridge a_gain_?" She groaned; that was losing its novelty fast. Gaius just smiled and walked out of the room. She banged her head with the magic book and left her room, putting the objects back to work as she closed the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline walked to the armory and shuddered. She could hear feint hissing, like snakes. She didn't find snakes really scary, but almost anyone in their right mind would get a bit scared by the hissing of snakes. She turned the corner in the room and the hissing become louder.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" She asked weakly, looking all around. She found Valiant's shield and she could have sworn she saw one of the eyes blink. It wouldn't be the first time something like that was a trick of the light, but she was still cautious. She moved her finger towards the head when a sword was put to her chest. She got up slowly and saw Valiant standing there. He put his sword down and smiled in a creepy way.

"Can I help you with something, girl?"

"Nope, I'm good. I, I was just... I was gathering my master's armor." She was glad she was in a situation where it was OK to be scared, because otherwise it would have been obvious she was lying. She really needed to work on that. He brushed her cheek with his rough hand and she refrained from flinching.

"Not everyone's as hesitant as I am. You best go on your way."

"Right, yeah, no problem," She said, then picked up the armor and stumbled out. There was something off about Valiant, and she sure wasn't going to sit on the sidelines quietly and let the _tough_ men take care of it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline stood in Arthur's chambers, with all of his armor polished and on the table. Arthur walked in and was shocked by all the work that had been done in one night. Usually his servants ran off crying and quit before half the work was done.

"You did all this on your own?" He asked skeptically, running a finger over his polished armor and seeing a clean finger afterwards. She toyed with a lock of her hair and shrugged.

"Yes, Sire."

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Merline flashed him and impish smile and went to put on everything. She didn't forget a single piece. Although she didn't do it extremely fast, it was a large improvement from the day before. She handed him the helmet dramatically and smiled.

"That was much better." He admitted, "Not that it could have got any worse."

"I'm a quick learner."

"I hope, for you sake, that's true." He said, because otherwise this girl would probably die within a week more in Camelot.

"Good luck, go bust some heads."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur entered the arena with a proud stride. He gave the crowd a nod and they went wild. Merline leaned at the entrance and watched intently. It wasn't that she actually cared, she told herself, it's just that her great destiny would be over if he died in some lame competition.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asked her from behind. She looked over to see him and sighed.

"It…" She considered it for a while. The prince was a right prat and never even thanked her for saving his life. But at least it was interesting, she had to admit, "It isn't totally horrible all the time."

She looked over to see Arthur beat his opponent. She clapped loudly and whooped in excitement. Arthur came to join her and Gaius walked away. She shuddered when Valiant entered to fight. She needed to watch him closely, and see if there was anything up with that hissing shield of his.

Valiant knocked down who she remembered to be Sir Ewan, whose helm rolled off. Valiant pinned him down with his shield and Merline couldn't see what happened. The crowd cheered and both she and Arthur saw Ewan lying there without movement. Gaius entered the arena with his medical bag and sat down next to Ewan.

"I think he's badly hurt." She said, then rushed over to help Gaius in any way she could.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline walked into the physician's chambers and dropped Arthur's armor on the ground. She walked over to Gaius and asked, "How is he?"

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." She fiddled with the tips of her hair and looked closer at the knight's neck. Indeed, there were two small wounds.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius said and she nodded.

"Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." He said and the both of them looked down. Then, a realization struck her. She shot up and snapped her fingers.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." She gasped and started pacing. The hissing she had heard in the armory. It had to have had something to do with this. She didn't know what. There was something she was missing.

"What?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Nothing, I'll be right back."

She ran down several hallways and came upon Valiant's guest quarters. She looked through a slight crack in the door and silently screamed. He pulled a mouse out of a cage and put it in front of his shield. But instead of painted on snakes, there was three real snakes.

"Dinner time, come on."

He handed the mouse to a snake and Merline scurried away. She could hear him following her, so she ran as quietly as she could. She turned a corner and hid in an alcove, where she prayed he wouldn't see her. Luckily, she could hear him sigh and walk away. She fell to the ground in relief. But she stood back up again because of the many things she had to take care of.

Merline looked both ways and bolted. She had to tell Gaius. After that she had no idea what she was going to do. Once she reached Gaius it took her a full minute to regain her breath again.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." She panted, trying to pat her wild curls down.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked, dropping what he was doing. He seemed thoroughly worried at the prospect of Valiant using magic.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." She choked out.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but do you have any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" She groaned, dropping herself to the floor. She ran a hand through her hair nervously and tied it in a ponytail.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"Well that's fair." She said sharply.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

"Tch."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline and Arthur watched a serving boy used a step ladder to put a helmet on Arthur's net opponent. Merline twitched at the bear-like size of the man. She herself was of average height, but the bear man was almost double that in her mind.

"You're telling me you have to fight _that_?" She asked nervously, fiddling with her hands. She could never understand why anybody could stay still. Her hands or feet always had to do something with all the stored energy inside her that she rarely used. She had no idea how Arthur hardly moved unless it was necessary. It almost scared her.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast?" She said in a joking tone, though she knew it was actually true.

"Exactly,"

She finished helping Arthur with his armor and stood back. One of the straps was slightly crooked, and it annoyed her, so she fixed it. Merline looked to see Valiant put down his shield and then Gaius approached her.

"How are you getting on?" Gaius asked, looking at Valiant as well.

"Fine, just doing my job, minding my own business, the usual,"

Arthur continued to fight the bear man and won with ease. Valiant fought and won his match soon after. Merline found that if Arthur wasn't fighting and there was nothing important going on, she wasn't interested in the pointless sparring.

Merline and Gaius looked at the final brackets and Merline made a noise similar to a strangled goose.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final." She said in a strained voice, "He'll use the shield to kill him."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline sat next to the sickbed that belonged to Sir Ewan. She dabbed a cloth on his brow and sighed, wondering what exactly she would do about Arthur's upcoming fight. He wouldn't make it out alive if she didn't interfere. As good a fighter he was, strength couldn't beat to power of sorcery. Sorcery surpassed what any man could do without it. She herself didn't yet understand to limits of her power, if there was any.

Gaius entered the room and she looked up expectantly. Whenever he came near her he either wanted her to do some chore or to give her some philosophical comment he didn't mean to be philosophical at all.

"Merline, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof." She said dejectedly. She put down the cloth and started to fiddle with her curls again. She wasn't getting as much sun as she did in Ealdor. She noted that her hair looked practically black without getting lightened from the sun.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote... Well, that's another matter."

Merline stood and left without a word. She had a good idea about what she was going to do next. However, she didn't tell Gaius incase he would stop her. She appreciated his over protectiveness most of the time; it almost made it feel like she had a father. However, sometimes she could swear that he forgot she was a mighty awesome sorceress.

"Merline?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline neared the council chamber and paused to hear a part of their conversation. Merline admitted to herself the she was an eavesdropper without reason. What they were talking about usually had little concern to her, but it interested her anyway.

She heard them toast and the knights said, "Long live Valiant."

She almost scoffed. If this was how oblivious they were to creepy, cold sorcerers, then she had no problem. She bet that she could do magic right in front of them and then blame it on a frog. Then she would have a nice frog for supper, instead of porridge.

"So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" She heard Uther ask.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant replied. Merline silently cursed him. _What a lying bastard_, she marveled. She peeked into the council chamber, being careful not to be spotted.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uther said. Merline almost snickered. So, he kills a man who wasn't using magic for evil, but he wants to recruit a man planning to kill his son into the knights of Camelot.

"I'd be honored, My Lord." He replied. She tiptoed past them and headed for Valiant's guest chambers. At least she knew he was preoccupied by sucking up to the king. Merline muttered a spell and the door to Valiant's room unlocked. She entered and took a sword from the rack and approached the shield.

She turned to the door as she heard somebody approach. A snake slithered out of the shield and posed to strike. She saw the shadow of the snake on the wall and turned to cut its head off. Two other snakes came out and she dropped the sword. She grabbed the first snake head and ran out the door.

Quick and easy, a flawed plan, she had to admit, but it had worked. And that was all she needed. She turned to return to Gaius and she braced herself for some scolding for doing something so stupid without his consent.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaius drained some venom from the snake head into a bottle. Merline watch silently as he worked. It was quite disturbing. The snake was an ugly bright green, seeming almost false as it had come from a painting. A living painting, the idea fascinated her.

"I'll start preparing the antidote." Gaius said, and she nodded.

"I'm going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need this." He said, handing her the snake head. She grimaced, "And Merline, what you did was very brave, stupid, but brave."

She smiled with pride.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was dining in his chambers and was silent as she told him the outlandish story. He simply couldn't believe a knight would cheat, let alone use sorcery. He for some reason found it harder to believe his frail looking servant had chopped the head off a mystical painted magic snake. He almost laughed at the idea.

"You? You chopped its head off?" He scoffed and she rolled her eyes. He waited for her to explain more.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius; you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

Arthur stayed silent for a moment then said, "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy," He admitted and Merline looked hopeful, "but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

Her shoulders drooped and she sighed. She began to toy with her hair, which he found annoying. Why did she always fidget? It was a waste of time and energy.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom." She said finally, "When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!"

She picked up the snake head and waved it in his face.

"Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

He took the snake head from her hand and looked it over. Indeed he hadn't seen it in Camelot, but this proved nothing. Perhaps it had migrated or it was extremely rare. He didn't know his servant well enough to trust her word. He was surrounded by untrustworthy people, what made her any different?

Nothing, nothing was different about her.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." She admitted. She even admitted it, but she still expected him to believe her, "I wouldn't lie to you."

She said it with such conviction he almost believed her. He looked at her face, which was filled with determination. He didn't think she was lying.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true."

He thought for a moment. She had proof, of a sort. Her usual mocking idiotic attitude was gone. He sighed; he had no reason to distrust Merline.

"Then I believe you."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline stood nervously in the court as she waited for the king to enter. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, as if something was pressing everything in there up and down at the same time. Uther entered and she twisted her hair around her index finger. The man made her stomach protest even more, against what she had no idea.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked, looking his son over. She could never tell if he was proud of his son or disappointed. She could see the similarities, a certain look the two had said how much _better _they were than you.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur said.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant said. Merline wanted to choke him. Though she supposed nobody would confess to something that got you killed.

"Do you have evidence?" The king asked and Merline almost laughed. He trusted some supposed knight he had never seen before over his son?

"I do." Arthur said and motioned for Merline to come forward. It took her all her willpower to hand it to the king and walk away slowly, instead of throwing it in his face and telling him to not be so stupid.

"Let me see this shield." Uther said. _What no please?_ Merline thought jokingly. Valiant came forward and handed him the shield.

"Don't let him get too close." Merline said and Arthur shot her an irritated look.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur said, bowing his head. He drew his sword as the king inspected the shield. Gaius then entered the room and she looked back at him hopefully. By look on his face she knew.

She knew they were in trouble.

Gaius walked up to her and whispered, "Merline,"

Arthur turned back quickly to her and whispered, "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening."

Merline nodded and listened to what Gaius was telling her. Ewan had died.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant said, looking triumphant.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur explained.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" The king asked, seeming disappointed.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur said and Merline cringed. Their last hope had disappeared.

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be here…" Arthur said, turning to Gaius and Merline, "Where's Ewan?"

"He's dead." She whispered quietly. This was _great_; she was going to have to stop Valiant a different way. And that meant magic, which meant threat of exposure; which meant crazy appearance changing backup plan.

"I'm waiting!" Uther demanded. Merline wondered if he liked snake man Valiant more than his own son. What a fickle father.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..."

"Your servant; you made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?" Uther demanded. _Well_, she thought, _apparently everyone has already forgotten I saved the prince from certain death_. What would she have to do to make them remember for a week? Save the whole of Camelot? According to _the 'oh so great dragon', _that wasn't so far off either.

"I believe she's telling the truth!" Arthur said, and that made Merline's evil cold feelings towards the prince swell into partial acceptance.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a backwoods tramp?" Valiant asked and Merline twitched. Why a tramp? She was fifteen. In what way was she a tramp? Maybe she was backwoods, maybe, but absolutely not a tramp.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" She yelled, letting her anger take hold of her. If anything, this made her seem even more uncouth, but she didn't care. How could anybody get accepted here with such evil words, sweet tones and despicable motives?

"How dare you interrupt? Guards," Uther yelled. _God, _she thought, _somebody has his pantaloons in a twist. _Two guards grabbed her roughly by the arms. Their hands fit completely around her upper arm and she felt like puking from their smell. _Does anyone bathe in Camelot or do they just rub their sweat on each other?_

"My Lord," Valiant began and Uther looked back at him then said to the guards,

"Wait,"

"I'm sure she was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want her punished on my account."

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor." Uther said, shooting daggers through his eyes at his son.

_Yes, this is how a knight behaves, cheating and lying his way through life. Planning to kill royalty and calling girls tramps. Look up to the great Sir Valiant, how much better he is than my son. _Merline mocked in her mind as the guards dropped her to the ground.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant said in a mocking tone.

Merline wanted Arthur to quit, if just so she could have a poke at this whole destiny thing, but Arthur was too much of a proud bastard for that. It was funny, technically she was a bastard (as her parents weren't married when the conceived her), but Arthur acted like he was the bastard.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked, looking at his son with even more disappointment, is that was possible.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

Valiant grinned wickedly and Merline cringed.

"Accepted," He said, and Valiant and Arthur shook hands.

Great, now it was her job to fix this mess from behind the curtains.

She wondered what was for supper.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was moping in his room. He couldn't believe what had transpired in his father's court. He had made a complete fool of himself and it was all _Mer_line's fault. He couldn't believe that he had trusted her for a moment; especially with that shifty attitude of hers.

"I believed you; I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." He said loudly. He knew deep down it wasn't her fault. She truly believed that what she was doing had been good, but it wasn't. He wouldn't accept this. On the surface everything screamed that she had wanted to get revenge on him for some reason. She never did like him, why he didn't understand. But she treated him like, well, the way he treated everybody else, only without all the ordering around.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." She said, trying to calm him down. It obviously didn't work.

"'Didn't go to plan'?" He yelled, "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!"

"We can still expose Valiant." The vigor in her blue eyes almost made Arthur want to believe her. But he didn't. Accidental or not, she had proven herself untrustworthy, and that was enough for him.

"I no longer require your services." He said calmly. He had to admit she had been an amusing servant, though an incompetent one. He had worse servants before. They were wet noodles on top of being stupid. At least she wasn't a wet noodle.

"You're sacking me?" She screeched.

"I need a servant I can trust."

"You can trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!"

He watched her leave angrily, and that was that.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline walked down to the dragon's cave. She had just lost the job that had made it easy for her to get close to Arthur. Now he didn't even trust her. She had wounded his pride. The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? No, more like hell hath no fury like a prince humbled.

"Where are you? I just came to tell you; whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye." She said loudly and then she kicked a rock in anger.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon said, and she wasn't sure if he was laughing at her or pitying her. Why were dragons so darn complicated? She understood him more than most humans, she had to admit. She just wasn't good with living things altogether.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."

"Oh, great; just what I needed, another riddle." She mumbled angrily. She had only been trying to help Arthur. Did dramatic fickleness run in the family?

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." He seemed amused by her anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She groaned. She started to hit her head with her hand and then stopped when she realized it hurt.

"You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

"Just give me a straight answer!" She pleaded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline sat down at the steps of the main square. She was thinking of how she was going to get out of this mess. She needed to fix the shield disaster, get her horrible job back, decipher the dragon's riddle and she _really _needed to bathe. Gwen approached her slowly and Merline looked up. She smiled; Gwen always made everything seem less horrible.

"Hello Merline." Gwen said, sitting down next to her.

"Hello." She said glumly.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked nervously. Oh, how much Merline wished it wasn't true, but it was. It was. Merline nodded but remained quiet. Something she didn't do often.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" Honestly, she was a fifteen year old girl. She couldn't do anything partially normal. No, she had to save the bloody prat's life every time he or his father messed up. And get no credit. Seriously, the knife throwing incident was a week before. How was her trustworthiness completely gone already?

Did she go on a murdering spree a few days before and forgot about it?

"Because it is; isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"And how do I do that?" Merline asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know." Gwen admitted. She didn't understand why Merline was always in the middle of problems. But she knew there was a reason and that she should help her friend.

Merline caught sight of a dog statue. She gasped, "That's it."

She was just full of great realizations today, wasn't she?

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked and Merline sent her an impish smile.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

After getting the wheelbarrow after some hesitation from Gwen, Merline rolled the dog statue into the physician's chambers. The plan was genius, but she just hoped she had enough time.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked, looking up from a thick dust book.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves."

Merline wheeled the dog into her room and plopped down on her bed. She removed a floorboard, which revealed her glorious magic book underneath. She looked over at the dog and said,

"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

Nothing, she tried another spell. She kept trying. She had to get this right.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline entered Arthur's open chambers. The spells weren't working yet, so she had to try and convince Arthur to drop out. He wouldn't, but she had to try.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." He said, barely looking up.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

"I know." Arthur said. He had come to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. But that didn't change anything. The court still questioned his sanity. The knights questioned his bravery. He questioned himself. And it was all her fault.

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." _And my destiny will die with you_, she added silently. Though she wondered if that was such a bad idea, maybe she could be normal. No, she decided, magic was too much fun; maybe different with fewer prats in her life? That sounded good.

"Then I die."

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" She believed that she would, but he was a prince; future amazing king and all that. Didn't he care at all for the future of Albion?

"Because I have to. It's my duty."

"It's your duty to die in a worthless tournament and leave the people with some crap king? Fine by me, but don't come crying when your throat is ripped out by a snake."

She stalked off, leaving Arthur to contemplate (or more likely brush off) her words.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline muttered a spell with her eyes closed. She had worked through the night trying to find the right spell. She didn't know if the magic tired her or the lack of sleep, but she didn't think about it.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

There was a growl and Merline repeated the spell without noticing it. She heard a bark and jolted awake.

"I did it!" She yelled. The dog started to lung at her and she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Gaius entered the room and said worriedly,

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!"

"I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was fighting Valiant and it wasn't going good for Arthur. Merline watching in horrified silence as Valiant penned Arthur to the wall. She sighed a breath of relief when Arthur pushed him off. She took this as an opportunity and said the spell. The snakes slithered slowly out of the shield and the crowd stood in fear and surprise.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant yelled.

"He is using magic." Uther realized.

"Oh, and I wonder who told you that; your son, maybe?" Merline muttered under her breath. How dense could royalty get?

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur said loudly. Valiant laughed evilly and sent the snakes to the ground.

"Kill him!"

Arthur backed up toward the stands. Morgana grabbed a sword from the knight sitting next to her and threw it at Arthur. He luckily caught it and Morgana yelled, "Arthur!"

He swung at Valiant and then killed the snakes. Arthur quickly disarmed Valiant and then ran him through with the sword. He dropped the sword on the ground and sighed contentedly at proving himself right.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all."

Valiant dropped to the ground and the crowd went crazy. Chanting Arthur's name, whooping at his victory, the only one who was silent was Merline. It was just as much her victory as his, and for a moment she imagined the crowd was cheering for her.

Arthur exited the arena and patted her on the head. It wasn't exactly a 'thank you' or a 'oh, you're a goddess Merline, nobody rivals your beauty,' but it was good enough for her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The banquet hall was filled with people, including Merline herself. She was leaning on the wall in the corner as usual, watching.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Uther said and the court applauded. She watched as Arthur and Morgana began to talk.

"See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." Merline said, nudging Gaius's arm.

"And he owes it all to you."

She watched amused as Morgana and Arthur's conversation turned to banter. Morgana stormed off to find Gwen and Arthur came over to her. He leaned next to her and sighed. She tilted her had and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." He said, and she almost laughed. He certainly needed both their help, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"No, don't worry about it. Get me some food from the kitchen and call it even. I'm sick of porridge." She complained.

"Uh, I can't be seen stealing food for my servant."

"Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you."

She snorted. Well, it was sort of obvious it would happen after everything had settled down.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

"You're just spouting random things out to make me terrified."

Arthur just laughed and walked away to talk to his admirers. She didn't really care though. She was glad to be back.

Well, partly, the whole backbreaking labor was not her element.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Valiant, END

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I had fun. It took longer than I thought it was going to to write. Anyway, I'm now going to answer the reviews I can't answer with PM.<strong>

**: D**

**Lmarielondon: Thanks! I hope it stays entertaining. The update is… Now… Whoa, time lapse.**

**Ve: Oh, gosh, I must not have noticed that while copying it down. Thanks for pointing that out, I hope you liked the rest of it. XD**

**Review please. They make me happy.**

**Like seriously happy.**

**Like each one is like shooting my arm up with rainbow juice and new episodes of Merlin.**

**Love you guys. XD**

**SO... MANY... WORDS...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. If I did, then it would be exactly like the jumbled mess I'm writing now. Enjoy, review and don't throw Nimueh at me. Oh, and I have to say something about chicks and male chicks for good luck. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Mark of Nimueh

Merline and Gaius were in the lower town, looking at a body facing downward. One of the townspeople had reported they saw the man looking ill and then collapsing. Merline really didn't like dead bodies. In her opinion, with the creepy way she looked and her powers it would make sense for her to have a thing for dead people. But she didn't. They didn't scare her _much_. But at most she was indifferent towards them. She was indifferent towards a lot of things. She looked over at Gaius and asked,

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?" Gaius asked.

"That you might catch whatever it is." She said, nodding towards the dead man. Merline didn't want to die slowly from sickness. Maybe in her sleep or in a dramatic way during battle, but sickness didn't appeal to her.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

She wished that she could be as brave as him. He turned over the dead body to reveal a white face, not the usual white face of the dead, but pure white. The eyes were glazed over with white as well. You could see every vein in his body. If there was one thing Merline was terrified of, it was veins; which didn't work well for her because you could see a lot of veins through her skin.

"Nothing to be scared of," She gulped; taking her hair out of its usual ponytail and putting it back up in one swift motion.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

The two put the body on a wagon and rolled it across the castle drawbridge. The load was heavy, even heavier to Merline do to the fact she knew that she was rolling a plagued man. She noticed Gwen on the bridge and she smiled and waved. Gwen walked over to Merline carrying a bouquet of pretty flowers. She looked over at the wagon, confused, and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Erm... I'm just moving something."

"Looks heavy,"

"It's nothing really. Someone got you flowers?" Merline asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! No." She giggled and handed her a small purple flower, "Would you like one? Purple would suit you."

"Thanks." Merline said, grinning wider. She put the flower behind her ear and giggled.

"Aw, that's the first time I've seen you put on something feminine. You're so cute." Gwen cooed and Merline stuck out her tongue, rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye, Gwen, have a lovely day."

"Bye."

Gaius and Merline returned to the Physician's room and put the body down. Gaius left the room for a second and the reappeared with a magnifying glass. He started to inspect the body as Merline stayed nervously quiet.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius said finally. He put down the magnifying glass and looked at Merline.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" She asked, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

She realized he meant sorcery. Did stuff this crappy always happen in Camelot every other week or was it coming because she was there? Camelot was probably the worst best place to live. Good people, good food, beautiful architecture, daft monarchy and weekly terrors. _Come to Camelot! _She thought sarcastically.

"You think it's caused by magic?" She twitched. She wanted to pull her hair out, and she might have had growing-back-hair spells not been so complicated.

"Merline!" She heard Arthur yell, and she sprinted over to the door before he could come in and see the body. She didn't know how he would react and she didn't want to find out.

"I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." He rolled his eyes. He looked at the flower in her hair and furrowed his brow. Who would give _Mer_line a flower? He pushed the thought out of his head, why did he care? He continued, "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

"Okay…" She closed the door and looked over at Gaius, "Gaius-"

"I heard."

She tilted her head in confusion. Arthur hadn't been that far away from Gaius.

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

"'Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant."

_Ah, the fairness of Camelot, _she thought while walking over to the body.

"If they knew who I was, what I've done..."

"Then you would be a dead servant." He said, "Right, get this covered up."

"Hey, I'm not _your _servant." She grumbled.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."

She had nothing better to do, so she covered up the body. Why was her life so dreadful? She had to deal with dead bodies and destinies, how fun.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline stood behind Gaius in the council chamber as he looked over a dead servant. She didn't say anything, because whenever she talked around King Uther it never ended well. He really didn't care about the actual _people _of Camelot; just the noble visitors that made up almost none of the population.

King Uther really didn't have any good qualities.

She looked over at Arthur and twitched with annoyance. Why did he have to look so perfect? It was a horrible mismatch with his actual personality. He should look like a horrible toad if the world was just and fair; though a world that gave innocent people such a plague didn't strike her as _just _and _fair_.

She didn't listen as Gaius talked about the origin of the plague and how he was planning on using science to fix it. All she cared about was finding a cure.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur and his guards searched the city on his father's request. He didn't want to lend out Merline, probably the only half decent servant he ever had, but it was for the people of Camelot. If their safety meant he had to go a few days without comfort, then it was fine by him.

Merline and Gaius walked through town. It broke her heart to see families weeping over what might be or what really happened. She saw a sick man that was barely still alive walking. The chance that they could save him made her heart soar.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive." She said, pointing to the man. She could save everybody with one spell. Just one spell is all it would take. The temptation was so great, but she didn't yet know the consequences.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius said sadly.

"But we haven't _tried_."

"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?"

She couldn't believe Gaius hadn't already thought of it.

"With magic," She said in a hushed tone.

"Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone." He said, and her shoulders sagged, she started to fiddle with her hair. Gaius continued, "This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

After spending the rest of the afternoon picking up dead bodies, which got horribly depressing at times, they returned to the physician's chambers.

Merline almost never cried, she got angry (a lot), but she didn't cry. But now she was one more family crying for a lost loved one away from running to her room, sobbing and never coming out. She could have helped them all. She could have prevented most of the deaths. She cursed the laws. They were blind. They made her question whether she herself was evil. They were wrong.

_Or maybe she was wrong?_ She thought, and then quickly pushed it out of her head. She tugged on the ends of her hair and tried to think about nice things. She looked over curiously at Gaius as he started to heat a vial of liquid.

"What are you doing?" She asked, happily finding a distraction from her thoughts.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He said and she scrunched her nose.

"Will that tell you who did it?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" She scrunched her eyebrows. How could anything think that by doing this they were good?

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius said, still focused on the vial of stomach content.

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it."

She thought about this for a second. She promised then and there she would use magic to save lives. She knew that she would have to kill people, directly and indirectly (both she had already done), but she would only do it if the situation called for it. The one question that bothered her was whether or not _she_ was doing the right thing. What if she was on the wrong side? Using magic for her own ends?

Just then, Arthur and several guards burst through the door. If they had been there a minute before they would have heard their conversation about magic. She supposed what they had been saying wouldn't be looked upon well by the king. Merline wasn't sure if her life was horribly timed or had fantastic timing.

"Over there." Arthur said to a guard, and then looked over at Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

He would have apologized to Merline as well, but it wasn't really necessary. Plus apologizing to his servant would have looked bad. He looked over at Merline and saw that she looked troubled. _Well, _he thought, _she has been looking at dead sick people all day. _Merline had always struck him as incredibly squeamish, even for a girl.

"What for?" Gaius asked and Arthur looked over at him.

"A sorcerer," He said, and he didn't notice Merline twitch.

"But why would he be here?" Gaius asked and Arthur agreed silently. He didn't know the old physician as well as Morgana did, but he knew him well enough and Gaius didn't strike him as an evil sorcerer. And Merline never did anything intelligent, so how could she stop from turning herself into a toad?

"I'm just doing my job." He shrugged, walking around.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then, search."

"All these books and papers," He asked, looking through them roughly. He could almost hear Merline twitch behind him. He never understood why she did that when annoyed. Half the time he didn't understand why she was annoyed.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur just forgot about them. They looked nothing like the regular sorcery books he sometimes found and he had no desire to read them.

"What's this room up here?" He asked; walking over to a small wooden door that looked poorly made.

"Erm, it's mine." Merline said.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." He said, almost laughing. Merline use enchantments? The idea was absurd. She looked worried for a second and Arthur entered her room. Her room was tiny and absolutely filthy, with clothes strewn everywhere and books at every step.

"Merline, come here. Look what I found."

She quickly walked in and raised her eyebrow. He was holding open a cupboard door that showed nothing inside.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." He said sarcastically. She looked over to see her magic book on the floor. Without him noticing, Merline magically covered the magic book with her bed sheet. Arthur looked under the bed and saw nothing. Surprisingly it was the only clean spot in the room.

He left her room and walked over to Gaius, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius replied.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He turned to the guards and said, "We're finished here."

They exited and Gaius closed the door. He turned to Merline and said, "We have to hide that book."

"No, we must use it."

"Don't be stupid."

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." She demanded.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merline, your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to _be_ this great witch?" She grumbled.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized."

"When? How long do I have to wait?" She asked. She just wanted to be able to help people without risk of being killed. Was that too much to ask?

"Patience is a virtue, Merline."

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" She snapped.

"Your time will come."

"I could cure that man we saw!" She said, pacing the room.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."

"It is when it would save a life!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air. She couldn't believe how daft everyone was being.

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

She sighed, knowing it was true. She hated being powerless, "So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

She groaned. Saying that meant it was never going to happen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline and Gaius were examining a corpse of a beautiful woman. She wore courtier's clothing and Merline felt guilty for her death. She could have saved this young woman from dying before her time. She had to keep her secret safe to keep Arthur safe. But what made her life more important than dozens of people? She had to wonder.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked her.

"She's a woman?" Merline guessed, knowing it wasn't the right answer.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person," He said, and she had to agree with him, "Anything else?"

"She's a courtier?" She asked nervously and Gaius nodded, she felt relieved as she didn't have any more guesses, "How does that help us?"

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

"They…" She paused to think, "Don't come in contact, breath the same air or eat the same food?"

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water," She breathed, this was worse than she thought, how did you stop something like that?

"Yes."

"Water," She said clearer and louder than before, "You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." He said and she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He handed her a bucket and she made her way to the lower town well. She often went to the lower town, but it felt so different then. With the fact she was collecting poisoned water and the silence. She felt almost alone, despite the people passing her on the street.

She heard footsteps pattering behind her quickly. She looked over to see Gwen in a panic running past her. She called her name, but Gwen didn't look back. Merline grabbed the bucket of water and ran after her.

When Merline finally caught up she found Gwen talking to Gaius.

"You have the sickness?" Gaius asked and Merline was shocked. If Gwen was sick Merline wouldn't be able to handle it. She would cure her with magic in an instant disregarding any warning Gaius gave her. But to Merline's relief, Gwen shook her head.

"My father, please, Gaius, he's all I have."

Merline couldn't tell if that was better or worse. If Merline's mother died, then she would never be the same again. She didn't want Gwen to go through that.

"Gwen, I have no cure." He said sadly.

"I am begging you!" She cried, looking sadder than Merline had ever seen her. She wanted to comfort her, but she knew it wouldn't help. Sweet words never did.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." He took her hand and said, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Much as Merline expected, Gwen ran out of the room. After a moment of silence Merline said in a strained voice, "There must be something we can do."

"My best, let's hope that this can provide some answers."

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father," She said knowing it was true. She doubted the Gaius's science was going to help. She was going to take care of the problem by herself, as always, though she didn't know where to start yet.

"I fear you may be right." Gaius said, then took some of the water out of the bucket and put it in a jar, placing a flower in it. She couldn't do anything now, so she walked to her room.

Night soon came and Merline walked out of her room, as she had come up with a plan. If Gaius found her it wouldn't be too obvious what she was doing. She walked over to Gaius and found him snoring quite loudly. At least she didn't have to worry about that.

She walked out of the castle and to Gwen's house without much trouble, though she did have to sneak past guards several times. She didn't get the point of curfew. Sickness spread in the daytime just as easily at night. Plus, if an evil all powerful sorcerer was on the loose then they could probably just attack everyone regardless if they were inside or not.

Merline walked inside Gwen's house. It was small, though nicer than some. She smiled when she saw that Gwen was sleeping next to her sick father. Merline placed a poultice under the pillow and said a spell. It felt to her almost like a prayer.

She knew Gwen's father would wake up soon so she left and watched from outside the door, trying her best to keep hidden. She couldn't make out their words, as they were quiet and she was too far away. But she couldn't help but smile when she saw Gwen's joy and relief.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline entered Morgana's chambers to find Gwen humming happily as she gathered Morgana's clothes. Merline was extremely glad to see her so happy, though she expected this after healing her father.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merline asked, unable to leave out a lilt of glee in her voice, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle." Gwen said, sounding as if she was about the sing. She stopped her work for a moment and looked at Merline smiling.

"His skin's clear, back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Merline beamed and turned to leave.

"You don't seem surprised." She said and Merline mentally cursed.

"No, no, I am. It's a miracle." She said, trying to save herself.

"But how did you know he was well?"

"Because you're smiling," She said nervously.

"That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" Gwen asked, suspicious and Merline twitched, sure she had blew it. Though, if anybody had to find out so early on Merline was glad it was Gwen.

"Alright, you finally found out, I'll tell you." She gulped then said in a joking tone, "I'm psychic."

"No you're not." Gwen said giggling.

"It's true." She shrugged.

"Alright, what am I thinking?"

"That I'm not psychic."

"You're funny," Gwen laughed, then lunged forward snapping Merline in a hug, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked and Gwen let go shrugging.

"Asking, I guess."

"I didn't like to see you upset," She smiled, "I have to go, bye."

The two girls waved goodbye and Merline skipped away. She was glad her secret hadn't been exposed and that Gwen was happy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline watched in horror as guards and Arthur dragged Gwen across the corridor. It was her fault, she knew it.

"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" Gwen cried and Merline started to approach her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do something. This was her fault. Gwen turned to see her.

"Merline! Merline, please help me!" She screamed, then turned to the guards, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Gaius pulled Merline away and she could hear Gwen scream, "Please listen to me!"

Her heart hurt. She could barely tell that Gaius was taking her back to the Physician's chambers. He slammed the door behind them and yelled,

"What've you done?"

"What?" She asked, barely holding back tears.

"I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him!"

"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" He said, and she saw what she did wrong. If she had healed a lot of people, then they wouldn't be able to pin anybody down.

"Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic!" She squeaked, unable to hide the strain in her voice.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!"

"But she didn't!" She yelled. Why did stuff like this always happen to her? Did she need the blood of a good soul on her hands as well the evil? She rushed to leave.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove that?" He asked, making her stop walking and think for a moment. She didn't know, but she wasn't going to figure it out by sitting there and doing nothing. She continued out the door and to the council room.

There, she saw Gwen being dragged by guards behind Arthur towards the king. What was she going to do? There was nothing she could do. She hated feeling so powerless. Was this how normal people felt? If that was so, then maybe having a messed up destiny wasn't so bad. She hid behind a large man near the door, because she wasn't sure how people would react to her being there. Perhaps she would be seen as fellow sorceress hoping to make an escape with her partner? Who knew, King Uther was rash that way.

He wasn't a bad king; the people loved him and trusted him. The only thing he was truly unfair with was magic, which was a lot less than many kings and nobles. But she was a little biased, since she was practically no less magic than a dragon.

Arthur looked calmer than she ever saw him; as if his face was covered in water then frozen. If she had that expression on her face she might have been put in the dungeon for only looking creepy.

"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen yelled then yet out a yelp when the guards dropped her to the floor. They had no true proof she was the sorceress but they still treated her this way. The emotions Merline felt then were so tangled and mismatched that she couldn't tell if any of them were her own.

"Well done." Uther said to Arthur. Merline couldn't help but think how funny their names sounded when put together. She wondered if they did that on purpose.

"Why will no one believe me; he got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen cried. Until then, Merline didn't know that shattered hearts could break into more pieces. But they could, she could tell you that now. Then, Morgana entered with an expression on her face carrying more determination than Merline had even seen on a single person.

"I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally?" Morgana said, barely hiding the venom in her voice.

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther sniffed. _Well, that was me, clotpole, honestly, _Merline thought, _any sorcerer could have snuck in and planted the poultice._

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen cried, squirming on the floor. She looked so shocked Merline couldn't believe anybody could doubt her.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther snarled. Merline couldn't believe how little sense his accusations made. She wouldn't be surprised if he really _did_ condemn frogs to death for being accused of magic.

"I can't!"

"I will show you no mercy." He said. _No mercy for what_? _What did she do? Is his brain working correctly?_ Merline thought, scoffing in her mind.

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." Uther said. _So… Wait a minute… If she can't undo the spell because she isn't a witch, then in fact she is a witch and must be burned? My, Uther is a genius, for not having a brain that is._

"But I told you, I..."

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"No…" Gwen breathed.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." Uther said, as if he was checking the problem off his list of things to do today. Merline _really _didn't like him now.

"No! No!" Gwen screamed and Merline wanted to scream right there with her.

"Take her away." He said and the guards dragged Gwen out of the room, while she begged for him to listen all the while. Morgana and Merline watched as the courtiers left. No one else was in the room besides Merline, Morgana, Arthur and Uther. The rest paid no attention to Merline as she hid behind a curtain.

"I know Gwen; she's my maidservant, not an enchantress." Morgana said, breaking the silence that soon followed.

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me; they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." Uther replied. _Well yeah, because the ones you do find are either fake or, you know, _not evil_? Ever thought of that oh brainless king?_

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana snapped. In Merline's head, Morgana would make a better king than Uther and she was a woman and therefore would be a queen.

"You have no right!" _To tell me the truth, I can't handle that much like my prat of a son I'm secretly proud of but can't show it because I'm a prat too. _Merline added in her head. She almost had to hold back a snicker. Her silent comments were probably the only thing that kept her sane in this ordeal.

"You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!"

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!"

"She's right, Father." Arthur said finally and Merline wanted to applaud him for standing up to the jerk, "You hear the word magic, you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments."

"Yes, maybe," Arthur admitted, "But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish." Uther said. Merline didn't even want to start on mocking that sentence in fear she might start laughing and either die by execution for spying or being unable to breathe.

"I understand that." Arthur said nodding.

"One day you may become King." Uther said and Merline silently added, _and be the greatest one ever thanks to your unappreciated servant, _"Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

_Like, I don't know, things you ignore and I have to prevent?_ Merline decided she really needed to stop talking to herself. It was beginning to freak even her out.

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur said solemnly, and Merline was impressed with the speech. Thought he did call witchcraft evil. She didn't know how or when she was going to tell him. She imagined something horrific ending in her very much dead.

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Uther said, leaving the room. Morgana stomped out in a fury and Arthur began to pace. Merline snuck out after a good amount of time watching Arthur pace, which was really quite boring.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After a sleepless night, Merline found Gaius sitting at one of his many desks doing work. She sighed, knowing she had to talk to him even if it resulted in more scolding.

"I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her." She said quietly, but loud enough so the physician could hear her, "I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor." Gaius said and stopped working to look up at her.

"I can see that now."

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?" He sighed, putting on his 'worried or disappointed, you will never tell' look that annoyed Merline to death.

"I have to see her." She said, hitting her palm with her fist. Maybe seeing Gwen would give her an idea. Even if she didn't then she would at least see her friend before her execution.

She flitted out of the room leaving a confused Gaius behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After Merline left she went downstairs to the dungeon, where she knew Gwen would be kept. If she really was a witch and wanted to escape death, then Gwen would have. But she wasn't a witch.

Merline passed a weeping Morgana sitting on a staircase. She wasn't surprised, if anyone would care for their servant in such a way then Morgana would. Merline squat down next to her and gave her an awkward hug. She had never been good at this, but Morgana squeezed her back with all the force of a knight trying to kill a man.

After they sat in that position hiding in each other's shoulders for a while, Merline told her she needed to see Gwen and left. She continued down to Gwen's cell at the end of the hallway stood there. Gwen was hunched in a corner, crying or sleeping Merline couldn't tell.

"Gwen." She breathed. Gwen stood up and tried to walk to the cell door but her chains were too short. Merline wanted to hug her, too grasp her work worn hand in hers. She wanted her out of that cell. She wanted to hear Gwen gushing about cute boys and to pretend not to care about them. Gwen had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her face was red.

Merline didn't cry often, but when she did it was the loudest and most horrifying thing that ever came out of her. It sounded like a goose dying. Merline sobbed as she walked over to the cell, stretching her arm through the bars and barely reaching Gwen's hand. She knew crying would probably make Gwen sadder, but she couldn't help it. She was her best friend since Will. The bond they shared was strong, far too strong for the few weeks they had known each other.

"Thank you." Gwen said finally,

"For what," Merline sniffed. Getting her locked up in this place?

"For coming to see me," Gwen said simply.

"I'm sorry," Merline whispered.

"It's not your fault." _Oh, but it was…_

"Well…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it." Gwen tried to shrug as if it was nothing but the heavy, confining chains stopped her.

"Oh, Gwen, I can't have this happen."

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..."

"What?"

"Remember me."

Merline wanted to cry more. As if she would ever forget such an amazing girl. Merline said clearly as if trying to tell the earth itself, "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen."

Merline grasped her hand once more than rushed out of the dungeon, stopping only to give Morgana a quick hug. She ran through the castle and waited at the council doors for a moment. Was she really going to do this? _Yes._ She burst through the doors and said,

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!"

The council stared as her and she felt as if ants were crawling on the inside and outside of her body; eating her bit by bit.

"Gwen is not the sorceress, I am!" She said loudly, so that nobody missed her confession. Gaius stood up and stared at her.

"Merline, are you mad?" He asked her. She really didn't understand why her life was so much more important than another's. She saved Arthur's life already, maybe her job was done.

"I cannot let her die for me." She told him and then turned to Uther as if he were just another problem she had to protect Arthur from, which might have been true, "I place myself at your mercy."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Gaius scoffed, as if she was just a silly little child taking the blame for what another child did.

"I do." She replied, rolling her eyes. The physician should have known by know she could take care of herself.

"Then arrest her." Uther said simply, though with hesitation in his voice as if he didn't know who to trust. Another thing she didn't like about the king.

"Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merline is a sorceress." Arthur said, and she didn't know why he was protecting her. He didn't like her at all and he often said she was the worst servant he ever had.

"Did you not hear her?" Uther asked his son, as if he was insane.

"I did." Arthur replied in a bored way, as if he knew something his father didn't.

"She admitted it."

"She saved my life, remember." Arthur said. _Great, _she thought, _somebody remembers when I _don't _need them to. That's it; my life is a form of amusement for the evil gods._

"Why should she fabricate such a story?"

"She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Arthur said, tapping his forehead, "Plus she's best friends with Gwen."

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther said to Merline and Arthur shot him a worried look. After a pause, Uther snickered and so did the rest of the council.

"Merline is a wonder," Arthur started and Merline sent him a confused look, then she understood as he continued, "But the wonder is that she's such an idiot. There's no way she's a sorceress."

She wanted to strangle him. Not only did he ruin her plan, but he insulted her as well. That was just adding boiling salt water to the wound.

"Don't waste my time again." Uther said, "Let her go."

Merline really didn't like the royal family.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Arthur's the idiot." Merline grumbled crossing her arms as she walked into the physician's courters with Gaius.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius said, and she faked offence bringing her hand to her heart and gasping dramatically.

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die." She said seriously, stopping her grumbling.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" He said. Merline really hated it when the old man used his superior logic to make her feel worthless. He didn't even try, she knew he was just saying the truth and trying to make her see reason, but it made her feel like the substance she had to muck out of Arthur's stables.

"Well, whatever it is one thing's for sure; Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes, Arthur was almost as obtuse as his father, "But even when I told him I was a witch he still couldn't see it!"

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot."

"Well, maybe I should wear a pointy hat?" She snorted. She doubted that was going to work, she would have to get on a broom walking around waving her arms screaming. Then she would need to perform a magic show in front of the king yelling about how she was an awesome and powerful witch.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough." He said. Was he saying she had a big head? If anybody had a big head, it was Arthur, "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

"Then stop making jabs at my ego and let's get to work."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline and Gaius walked down to the underground water supply. It was dark and dreary, seemingly the perfect place for anyone to do evil.

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius told her, and she kneeled down on the dirty and wet floor to collect water in a jar. After she collected enough water and was about to stand Gaius said, "Let's take it back and examine it."

Out of nowhere a wrinkled brown monster emerged from the water in a flash and went down just as quickly. Merline shot up and Gaius stumbled back, surprised. This was the source of the plague, she knew it. It made Merline's throat feel as if somebody stuffed cloth down it. She knew she was going to have to kill it. That was just how things turned out for her. But the size and fear the monster inflicted made her wonder whether or not she _could _defeat it.

"What the heck was that?" She spluttered, stumbling to the ground. Gaius didn't answer, he just took her arm and they left, leaving the water sample behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline and Gaius sat looking at a book. Merline was barely paying attention because she had no idea how to find out what the monster was. Gaius suddenly pointed to a place on the page.

"Here, it was an Afanc." He said triumphantly. Merline gave him a strange look, completely confused.

"A... A what?" She asked. She had never heard of one before. How was she going to slaughter it mercilessly? Perhaps it was a friendly ugly thing that sweated poison, and all they had to do was ask it to leave? Too bad nothing was that easy for her. Was there going to be a day in her life that went smoothly?

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer; now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius looked over at a shelf of books and began to rub his chin. Merline sighed; it would take days for him to find the answer.

"That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then." She groaned, banging her head against the table.

"Have you got a better idea?" He asked, walking over to another shelf of books and looking it over. She walked out of the room without much notice from Gaius and passed a pyre being built in the square. She shrugged it off. Gwen wouldn't be executed. She continued to the dungeons where she found Gwen sleeping on the floor.

"Gwen?" She whispered, "I'm going to get you out. I will."

Then she left, off to talk to the riddle dragon. She walked deeper into the dungeon, coming to the dragons cave. She honestly couldn't believe they didn't guard it better, though she doubted two brainless guards would pose much of a threat to the great dragon.

"Hello?" She squeaked. She would admit she loved the dragon, but she knew he was a bit flakey. He could, and would, burn her to a crisp if he saw fit.

"Hello." He said flying down, where from Merline still had no idea. Why would they go through all the trouble to build a roomy place for a dragon if they hated them so much? Oh the great logic of Camelot. He continued, "The great witch returns, as I knew she would."

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." She said clearly, hoping it would prevent the dragon from making her bang her head against the wall with his answerless riddles.

"Yes, I suppose you do." He chuckled.

"Will you help me?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" She groaned. Another riddle, the dragon was hopeless.

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." He seemed amused by the analogy.

"I- I don't understand." She stuttered, "Just tell me what it is I have to do."

With that, the great dragon flew off, leaving a more confused Merline behind.

"No! Please, help me!" She yelled after him. Why did he always leave her all alone with no straight answer? Was everybody in Camelot on the cider?

"I have."

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." She rolled her eyes and slowly walked away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline frantically looked through books. She needed to find something to help her. Was there anything on elements? She rubbed her temple and started on another pile of books. She looked up when Gaius entered, in case he could help her.

"Merline, what are you doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in that wise-man way that really annoyed her.

"Looking for a book, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked sarcastically, then continued to ruin the order the books were put in.

"Are you going to tell me which one?" He asked and she paused for a moment then looked up at him.

"A book on elements." She said, leaning back on the table waiting for him to respond.

"Elements?"

"Yes." She answered and then cocked her head, "Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." He said and she nodded then asked, more to herself than to him,

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?" She asked, hitting her palm with her fist. She was on the edge of finding the answer, or at least part of it, she could feel it.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire, how did you find this out?"

"Erm... I just knew, you know? One of my powers," She said nervously, touching her index finders together trying to act innocent. She didn't know how Gaius would react if he found out she was in a one-sided friendship with a dragon. It sounded ridiculous, even to her.

"What else do your powers tell you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again and she got the sense that he knew something.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." She said, brushing off her shoulder.

"And who's the other side?"

"I think that might be Arthur." She said shrugging. Merline jumped as the door burst open and Morgana came running through, her hair in a whirlwind of dark curls.

"They're bringing forward the execution." She panted; it was obvious she had been crying, tear stains streaked down her face and her eyes were red and puffy, "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying." Gaius told her, grasping her hands.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." Morgana said in a strained voice. Merline didn't know how she _still_ managed to be beautiful in such a state, but she did.

"We need Arthur." Merline said, determined. She had the workings of a plan spinning in her head. Arthur just needed to distract the beast as she killed it with magic and then take the credit afterwards like he always did. The plan was flawless, because her crazy ideas always seemed to work out fine.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked, looking at Merline as if she said they should just let Gwen die because she was annoying anyway.

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply." She explained calmly, "That's what's causing the plague."

"So, what are we to do?" Morgana asked worriedly.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense."

"And that's why you need Arthur." Morgana snapped her fingers and nodded.

"He's our best chance." _At hiding the fact I'm an awesome sorceress,_ "But he won't want to disobey the King."

"Leave that to me." Morgana said, bringing a finger to her mouth and grinning. Morgana flitted away, much more composed than she had been when she entered. Gaius silently handed her keys, which she recognized to belong to the water tunnels. He left too, leaving Merline alone to her plotting.

It was a good thing she wasn't evil, because the world would spin into chaos if she was. Honestly, who plagues a town when you can burn them with magic, adding irony to the fact that they would burn you if they found out you were a sorcerer.

She scared herself sometimes. She started to hum and she sat at the table and waited, spinning to keys around her fingers.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur and Morgana walked into the square, waiting only a moment before Merline skipped to meet them. Merline shot Arthur a smile, and he didn't understand why she was treating this so lightly. He wondered for a second whether or not this could be a trap, but decided it wasn't as Merline hadn't deceived him yet.

They walked to the tunnel door and Merline opened it with keys he wondered how she got. Merline always seemed to have something up her sleeve. Arthur lit a torch before they descended, as it would be a bad idea to walk blind into the darkness. Morgana lit a torch as well, but Merline didn't for some reason.

"You'd better be right about this, Merline." He said and he could see her roll her eyes, as if she knew something he didn't. He didn't like that about her, she was so simple minded, how could she know anything?

They continued down the tunnels and a loud growl erupted from below. Morgana gasped, Arthur looked over at Merline the see that she almost looked bored. _Why was that?_

"You two should stay here." He told them.

"I'm going to follow you anyway, so it's either I'm beside you where you can _protect," _Merline said protect as if it was the funniest word she had ever said, "Me, or I walk behind you and trip on a rock and die."

He rolled his eyes, but decided that it would be best if she didn't follow him from long behind and die.

"I'm coming too." Morgana said simply, shrugging. Arthur could risk Merline; she was only a servant, but he wasn't going to risk Morgana.

"No." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana scoffed.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then." Morgana said rolling her eyes. She had always been defiant towards everything, but she had gotten a lot worse since Merline showed up.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt." He told her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You could too... If you don't get out of my way," She said and Merline looked as if she was barely holding back a laugh. He rolled his eyes at both of them. Apart they were bad enough, but together they were just ridiculous.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked, changing the subject. Arthur decided he had no chance changing her mind so they continued walking towards the water supply.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merline said shrugging, as if she didn't care whether she lived or died at that point. Arthur would never understand Merline; her personality changed more than Morgana changed her dresses. He paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye he turned.

"Stop," He said and Merline shot him a confused look, but she stopped walking anyway.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head up like she always did when expecting a conflict.

"It's just a shadow." Arthur said finally and Merline shot him a look that said, _it's _never _just a shadow. _But he ignored it anyway. They continued to move, Merline kept trying to get in front of him. He continued to cut her off just before she could pass him. He didn't get the point of it, but it kept his mind off the danger that was at hand.

If either Morgana or he died, his father would probably explode, accusing Merline as a witch or something of the sort. His father was a wise man, but if something happened that was slightly related to magic he would always blame the wrong person.

They continued walking until they reached the water source. Arthur felt a sense of unease. This was what was causing his people a grave illness and he was about to face it. Arthur always had to take care of something that would tilt the fate of Camelot, no matter how little it was. He was always alone in this, bearing the weight of what seemed like the world on his shoulders.

Recently he had gotten the feeling somebody was helping him, but he had disregarded the idea.

"Spread out." He said. He was becoming well aware that he was accompanied only by two girls. Merline could barely walk, to add to the list of disadvantages. Why did he bring her again? They split up and Arthur heard a growl. He barely saw a glimpse of a lump of a monster with jagged teeth before it swiped him across the back and he stumbled to the ground. He looked around, but what he supposed was the Afanc was gone.

Morgana rushed over to him to help him up. He felt stupid being helped by a girl, but he was glad she was there.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asked, almost too quickly for him to hear.

"Yeah," He shrugged, brushing off his armor. Merline walked over slowly, looking at her feet. Well, it was her fault, bringing them here.

"Did you see it?" Merline asked him. He shouldn't have been surprised, her caring about the monster more than him.

"Yes." He nodded. It had only been a glimpse, and he couldn't tell you exactly what it looked like, but he had seen it.

"What did it look like?" She asked, as if she was making sure it had been the right thing. He remembered Morgana telling him that Merline told her that there was an Afanc in the water supply, but he didn't think that she would have seen it. Though now he thought the assumption was stupid. How else would she know it was in the water if she hadn't seen it?

"It was… Fast," He said and Merline nodded. They paused for a moment a looked around. Within a second, the Afanc had come up in front of Morgana. She screamed and Arthur stabbed at it, but before his sword reached it the Afanc disappeared.

He backed away, looking all around. By now, even Merline looked slightly shaken, but not as much as the rest of them did. How did she stay so calm?

"Where is it?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I think it's gone this way!" Merline said, pointing to her left. Arthur didn't know how she knew, but it was more than he had at the moment. They walked in the direction where she pointed and the Afanc crept out of the corner into full view. It was painfully ugly, a disgusting brown color, shriveled, with long ugly teeth and sunken-in eyes.

Arthur swung at it but the monster pushed it away and it flew out of his hand. Morgana jumped forward, trying to wave it away with the torch, but the monster pushed her back and she fell to the ground, the torch going out.

Arthur circled it with his torch. He looked over annoyed at Merline who was just standing there. She didn't look frozen by fear. She was just _standing _there, as if waiting for the right moment. To do what? He had no idea. Merline couldn't really do anything.

"Arthur, use the torch now!" She yelled, and he rolled his eyes. _Well, duh, what else do I have to use idiot?_ He thought, though he swung the torch without hesitation.

Without him noticing, Merline said a spell that would cause the Afanc to burst into flames.

"_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan,"_ She chanted under her breath. The Afanc turned to ashes in seconds.

Arthur looked at where the beast had just burst into flames. That was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

"Come on; let's go before Gwen gets burnt." Merline said, picking Morgana up and rushing out of the tunnels.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline, Gwen's father, Tom, and Morgana rushed into the cell as soon as the guards opened it. Her father was the first to talk to her, grabbing her in a hug and lifting her up as if she was a little girl and weighed no more than a small sack of flour.

"Dad," Gwen said, hugging him back. She planted a kiss on his forehead. Merline couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She wished she could have moments like this with the father she never knew.

"Oh, my little girl," Tom exclaimed, putting her down after a minute so the rest of them could have a turn. Gwen grasped both of her hands.

"Thank you," She said to both of them, but mostly to Morgana.

"It was all Merline," Morgana shrugged, smiling at Merline.

"I'm sure you did a lot too." Gwen said, wrapping the both of them in a hug. Her eyes looked a little teary when she said, "I don't know what to say, I have amazing friends."

"I didn't do anything." Merline said, shrugging. The killing of the Afanc barely balanced out the fact she put Gwen in jail in the first place.

"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." Tom choked out holding back tears, he put an arm around Gwen and started to walk her home.

"I'm really glad you helped us Merline. Despite your almost annoying modesty," Morgana said in a joking tone, "I'm glad you're our friend. You're really there for us. All of us."

Morgana pulled her into a hug and Merline couldn't help but hug her back. It had been a month since she first came to Camelot, and she was far from the same person. She couldn't imagine what would happen after awhile longer.

She didn't want to think about it. She just hugged Morgana harder and buried her face in Morgana's shoulder.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Mark of Nimueh, END

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry this is a day late… I lost like 1,000 words worth of hard-to-write-stuff-because-I-had-writers-block-at-the-time-writing. So that discouraged me but I forced myself to write.<strong>

**This is not the best chapter I've ever written… But I'm really excited with the plan for the next episode. I'm looking forward to writing that. XD**

**Thank you for your story alerts/favorites/reviews. They make up for my lack of social life… I mean… Yeah, they make up for my lack of social life. No use denying it.**

**Let us reply to the anonymous reviews/ones I can't answer with PM. **

**Thefluffball: Thanks, I get that a lot. The I-can't-believe-you're-thirteen thing (I'm so tall –-) though I don't think you meant it that way… XD**

**These chapters keep getting longer. I used to barely be able to write down 1,000 word chapters… NOW LOOK AT ME, TOP OF THE WORLD, MA'!**

**Here is a bonus part, 'What Merline thinks will go down when she tells Arthur about her magic':**

**Merline: Hey, Arthur, I finished cleaning you're armor. By the way, I'm the most powerful sorceress… Ever. What do you want for supper?**

**Arthur: -Stare-**

**Merline: -Stare-**

**Arthur: -Stab-**

**Merline: -Oh so very dead-**

**Arthur: Well, I'm off to go hunting, where even the bunnies are out to get me.**

**Bunny: -Stare-**

**Arthur: -Dead-**

**Honestly, I don't know how Arthur even eats without being killed. XD**

**Tell me if you see any mistakes. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The Poisoned Chalice

Merline was walking at the edge of the group, trying to keep up. She glanced towards the opposite group and giggled, wondering if they all looked so stupid and dramatic. The two groups met in a formation somewhat like an hourglass, the people from Mercia on one side and the people of Camelot on the other. There was an extremely important treaty signing that day, and Merline honestly didn't care. It seemed just like the regular beginnings of something terrible she was going to have to fix. A month had passed since the plague and things seemed calm, for Camelot at least. Merline would like to have kept it that way.

Then again, Merline never got what she wanted.

"Camelot welcomes you," Uther began, "Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

Uther and who she assumed to be Lord Bayard (she had never seen him before) grasped arms. Everyone clapped, and Merline was pretty sure half of them didn't really care, much like her. She didn't even know there had been a war going on, Camelot surely showed no signs of it.

She looked over to see a beautiful woman, her hair wrapped in a blue piece of cloth, looking at her in as strange way. This was when Merline knew that she was a potential friend. Merline liked friends, and she was pretty good at making them in Camelot. Though she didn't know why, back home only a few people liked her. Perhaps Camelot had lower standards? It wouldn't be a surprise; they had lower standards for a lot of things, like kings.

But she knew it was because she was starting over. The people in Camelot hadn't seen the strange occurrences that happened around her as a child. Then there was the mothers back in Ealdor, as well; telling their children to stay away from the whore's strange daughter. Her mother definitely wasn't a whore, but Ealdor was a small town, with little occurrences. They needed something to titter about in their little meetings. Merline and her mother had been the basis of such talks for years. It was nice to not be the center of attention for once.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline was walking down a corridor carrying a bag that she could have sworn was heavier than she was. She hated manual labor, but at least she wasn't as helplessly weak anymore. Sadly, that was only one advantage in a long list of disadvantages. Her entire body was sore and she didn't know why she had to do triple the work of everyone else. Not including saving the whole of Camelot without getting recognition.

She passed Gaius in the hallway and stopped when he did. Merline looked over at him and asked, "Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?"

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." She groaned dramatically.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... A harder soul," He said, sounding confused when he said the last few words.

"There is _no way_ that's a proverb. You just made that up." She rolled her eyes and shifted the bag off her back, putting it on the floor and leaning on it.

"No. I didn't." Gaius said solemnly. The beautiful girl that had been looking at her earlier walked past and waved, smiling. Merline waved back and the girl continued to walk. Merline hefted up the bag again, taking a step before tripping and falling flat on her face.

She scowled and stood up as Gaius laughed. She shot him a glare. He raised his eyebrows, something she realized he did more often than not, and then walked away. Being the source of amusement for everyone in the castle was _really_ annoying. She didn't know why her clumsiness was so hilarious. Being clumsy wasn't _that _uncommon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline retreated backward from Arthur's clothes for the feast after she set them down. They smelled absolutely disgusting, a terrifying mixture of sweat, mold, food and arrogance. Usually Arthur only smelled like two of those four. She wrinkled her nose as Arthur walked in.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" She asked; her voice filled with disgust and slight amusement.

"Last year some time; before the feast of Beltane," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Did it end in a _food fight_?" She asked with sarcasm obvious in her tone. She walked over the Arthur, putting the smelly, but overall rather nice in appearance, jacket on him. He seemed completely unaffected by the smell.

"Don't all feasts?" He asked and Merline looked up at him with surprise. If every feast ended in a food fight, then it might be something she would like. Nobles sure acted childish when they wanted to.

"I wouldn't know." She shrugged, straightening the lapels on his jacket and brushing some of the excess dirt off, and then in a fake haughty voice said, "The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Not tonight they won't be." He said in a bored tone.

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" She asked skeptically, pretending she didn't care; though on the inside she was rather excited. What young girl _wouldn't _be excited for a banquet? Even the witch had to have a good time once in a while too, contrary to many storybooks.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry." He said and she rolled her eyes, she should have known. He took off the jacket and tossed it into her hands, making her wonder why she had to put it on him to see if it still fit in the first place. Being a servant was pointless half the time. Why did Arthur even need her for anything besides saving his _supposedly _amazing life, "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Aren't I wearing it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking down at her trousers. The people from Mercia hadn't been that offended in her wearing male's clothing, so she didn't see the problem. Something she wasn't going to like was in the works, she could feel it.

"No." He said, shaking his head and making a disapproving noise with his mouth, "Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He held out a rather large and ugly dress (that would probably be falling off of her), a gaudy red cape and a horrifying hat. Perhaps that hat would bring upon famine, with its dozens of feathers. Merline wouldn't have been surprised if _this _was her next terrible challenge.

"You can't be serious. Feathers, really, I get it, ha-ha. Because I'm named after a bird," She rolled her eyes, "How amusing."

"I didn't think about that. But it is funny." Arthur said dryly, shoving the clothes in her hands and walking away.

"A dress," Merline muttered. She hated dresses, because they were so hard to walk in. She would be tripping over air during the feast. Especially considering the dress was for someone twice her size. Did Arthur not think this through?

_No, _she told herself, _thinking things through is _my _job. Though Gaius says I'm not very good at it._

They really needed somebody who could think in their little group.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merline watched as Bayard signed the treaty. She supposed it was interesting, for people who liked standing around watching people write. She knew it was history in the making and she really didn't care. She felt somebody poke her shoulder and looked over to see Gwen giggling.

"Nice hat," Gwen said and Merline couldn't help but chuckle with her. The hat _was _atrocious; something she had lamented about in length. She wondered if the reason she worried about things that usually wouldn't bother her was that she was trying to find some normalcy. Worrying about a hat was a lot easier than worrying about what she was going to save Camelot from next.

"Thanks," Merline said quietly. She doubted that talking loudly, as she often did, would be a good idea during such a serious affair. She pulled her dress back onto her shoulders after she noticed it had been slipping. The size was really getting on her nerves. She would have changed the size with magic, but she had decided it might have been suspicious. She didn't mind the cape, much, though it was stupid too.

She wondered if this was what her life had come to. Wearing ridicules outfits and putting jackets on that _idiot _prince.

Before she realized it, Uther had finished signing the treaty as well. He grasped arms with Bayard and Merline tried not to yawn. It seemed like they were doing the same things over and over again.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies," Bayard began and all Merline could think about was how she was going to have tons of mortal enemies in the future, "and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

A serving girl brought forward a box, opening it to reveal goblets. They were nicely decorated and silver, but nothing really special. Merline looked over to see the beautiful servant girl from earlier approaching her.

"I'm Cara; I need to speak to you." She said with her voice filled of anxiety.

"What is it?" Merline asked worriedly. She could feel that sense of foreboding sneak up again. Why did it always have to come when she had finally relaxed?

"Not here, please." Cara breathed, "I don't know who else to tell."

Merline paused for moment, wondering why Cara was telling her. But she nodded sharply, in case it had anything to do with Arthur. Gaius looked at her skeptically as she left but she smiled reassuringly. She followed Cara to an empty, dimly lit corridor.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..." She said, talking quickly and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." Merline said, patting Cara's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Merline asked, still confused.

"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me." Cara said, looking at Merline with large blue eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw." Merline said clearly. She wasn't good with people; especially terrified people.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara... Tell me." Merline gulped, "What has Bayard done with the goblet?"

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?" Merline said, trying to keep calm, fearing she already know the answer and hoping that she was wrong.

"I saw him putting something in it." Cara said slowly.

"What?"

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" Cara said gripping at her head.

"Please, tell me! Was it poison?" Merline nearly fell over when Cara nodded. Merline straightened and started to run towards the hall where the treaty was being signed. The mundane feast was about to get a _lot _more interesting. Merline couldn't help but feeling slightly disappointed she hadn't seen a food fight between the haughty nobles.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther," Bayard said, and Arthur was glad that the speech was coming to an end. Bayard had been talking for quite a long time. Some kings really did like hearing themselves talk, Arthur had witnessed that well enough with the many visitors that came to the castle.

Everyone stood to toast, and then Bayard continued, "Arthur,"

Arthur brought the cup to his lips and then brought it back down when Bayard continued once again, "The Lady Morgana."

Morgana nodded, and she seemed to be ecstatic at being mentioned. Arthur couldn't blame her. Usually people ignored Morgana unless they were talking about her looks. As a ward, Morgana really didn't have anything else to work off of, and Arthur felt almost sorry for her. He waited to drink once again, sensing that Bayard would speak again. The last thing he wanted to do was seem rude.

"The people of Camelot," Bayard said and Arthur brought the cup to his mouth once again.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides," King Uther said, and then everyone began to drink.

"Stop," A voice yelled from behind him and Arthur brought his cup down again in shock. He hadn't even swallowed a drop of liquid yet. Why was everyone so intent on keeping his throat dry? It was _so _annoying. Then he saw Merline running into to room. _Well that explains it. _She had taken off her cape and hat. (Which had been quite ridiculous and he had enjoyed the look of horror she had when he had shown it to her.) Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, down and disheveled from running.

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" She yelled, a wild look in her eyes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. What was it with Merline and crazy accusations? She ran up to him and snatched the cup out of his hand, glaring over at Bayard.

"What?" His father asked, looking as annoyed as he felt.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur hissed in her ear. As always, Merline had somehow found herself into a difficult situation and he was going to have to help her out of it. She was too much trouble to be any good.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." She said loudly, completely ignoring Arthur. He didn't know why he even tried, he honestly didn't.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled, and his men drew their swords. Guards of Camelot acted accordingly, drawing theirs and running closer. Arthur saw Merline looking around nervously at the swords. _Gods, she is so squeamish._

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther said, raising his hand. The guards of Camelot came rushing in, pushing several noblemen out of their way, "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yelled. Merline just stood there, unfazed, as if this was an everyday occurrence for her.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked Merline, she paused, obviously thinking about how to answer. Arthur walked around the table, making his way toward Merline.

"Merline, you idiot," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, trying to find some easy way out of the situation. He walked towards her and pushed her gently towards the table, "Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabbed Merline's arm and took the goblet. She scowled at him and for the hundredth time he wondered whether or not she was quite sane.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther demanded, glaring at her.

"He was seen lacing it." Merline said shrugging. He couldn't believe how calm she was being. If there was one thing that Arthur envied Merline for, it was her stupidity. She didn't realize how much trouble she was in and it made her seem brave.

"By whom,"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard said, apparently angry he was being ignored.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther said. Arthur hesitated, but decided it was best to do what his father said, to avoid another outburst, "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am." Bayard replied, cutting him off.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther said. Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet, "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of _killing you myself_."

Bayard snorted and Uther turned to Merline handing the goblet to her, "She'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, she'll die!" Arthur said, not finding it quite fair. He had gotten used to Merline and she wasn't completely terrible all the time. He also didn't want her to die at his expense.

"Then we'll know she was telling the truth."

"And what if she lives?" Bayard suggested.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will." Uther replied, and Bayard shot a suggestive grin over to Merline. Arthur _really _wanted to strangle him.

"Uther, please, she's just a girl! She doesn't know what she's saying!" Gaius yelled; his care for the girl evident in his voice.

"Then you should've schooled her better." Uther said, barely looking at the physician.

"Merline, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur said, reaching towards her hand, trying to grab the goblet. Merline pushed him away, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." She said, and then raised the glass to Bayard and Arthur, completely ignoring Uther. Merline brought the cup closer to her lips and time seemed to almost slow. She looked at the cup nervously and hesitated. She wet her lips and continued to bring the drink to her mouth.

This was when Arthur realized that Merline was actually _pretty. _No, she was beautiful. Delicate, somewhat angular features, full lips, soft dark curls (though her hair was currently disheveled from running, or perhaps it was always that way, Arthur wouldn't know) and her eyes were a startling blue. He had noticed they were blue before, but had thought them very average, instead they were far from it. She was a bit boney and pale, but she wasn't the ugly troll he had presumed she had been before.

He had looked at her before, with annoyance, but he had never _seen _her. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed any of this before. Morgana always laughed at him for being oblivious and he brushed off the insults. But was he? Was he so oblivious he couldn't see something right in front of him? He couldn't stand the thought.

But this didn't change anything, he told himself. She was still annoying and incompetent. The same idiotic person even if she was good looking. He couldn't help but think of this as she downed the drink and paused.

"It's fine." Merline said, seeming almost disappointed. Arthur turned away, wondering why she was upset it wasn't poisoned. She had a death wish obviously, always trying to throw herself into situations that ended up with her underground. Eventually destiny would get bored watching her throwing herself to death (even though it was an interesting show.) Then she would be dead.

"She's all yours." Uther said, and Arthur thought it unfair. She was just willing to risk her life for him and now he was throwing her away? He could see his father's logic. She was only a servant, her life wasn't worth much. She had just insulted royalty. Bayard was angry and this was the only way the appease that. But _still, _it was as if his father was saying, _Thanks for your consideration. Too bad it wasn't poisoned. Have fun with that._

Then, Arthur heard a choking sound. He turned around slowly in horror to see Merline coughing. There was a certain look of horror on her face. It wasn't exactly a fear of dying, Arthur had seen that several times before. It looked to him almost as if she believed the world would end if she fell over. She stumbled, trying to find her footing, but to no avail. She dropped to the ground without anymore resistance against the poison. The goblet fell to the ground with a clatter, rolling away from her.

"It is poisoned." His father said in a shocked voice, "Guards seize him!"

Arthur kneeled next to Merline as everyone prepared to attack Bayard and his men. Merline's face was full of pain and she was already sweating from a fever. Arthur looked up for a moment when Gaius and Morgana's maidservant, Gwen, kneeled next to him.

"Merline, can you hear me?" Gaius asked, putting his hand on the girl's forehead. Merline stayed silent and twitched in her sleep, "We have to get her back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Gwen grabbed the goblet and Arthur picked up Merline. He carried her to Gaius's chambers and waited in there for Gaius to join him. Merline was limp in his arms. If she hadn't been breathing faintly he would have thought her dead. He never imagined seeing Merline, whose bark was so loud it made up for her lack of bite, look so lifeless and quiet_. _He didn't like it at looked over as Gaius and Gwen entered.

"Lay her on the bed quickly; she's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius said. Gwen rushed off to get the supplies and Arthur put Merlin down on the bed. Arthur struggled to think straight as all the revelations came to him at once. _Merlin is _dying. _Why did she even care? Doesn't she hate me? What if she can't be cured? Was she really willing to _die _for me or is there a bigger picture here?_

He was missing something, he could tell. Practically no servant would drink poison for him; even though he was, well, himself. There was something strange about Merlin. Something that made him not fully trust her. Like an air of what, wisdom or power? Merline obviously had neither. But despite this she always turned around and did something so mind numbingly loyal he didn't know what to think.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked quietly, scowling slightly. Gwen rushed back toward the bed, leaning over Merline and dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.

"She's burning up." Gaius said while checking Merline's temperature, not answering his question. If this was what Merline had to deal with everyday then he had no idea how she survived. No wonder Merlin was so daft; she didn't get any straight answers.

"You can cure her, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking slightly. Merline squirmed in her sleep. Arthur wondered if he should be happy she was moving, or worried since she was obviously in pain.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gaius said and Gwen practically threw the goblet at Gaius. It was obvious she was worried; it was obvious Merline could die. Arthur loathed the idea of _anyone _dying for him. It made him feel weak and cruel. He knew his life was worth more than others, he was future king, how could he not know that? But he didn't like acting upon it.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside." Gaius said, looking inside the goblet.

"What is it?" Arthur said, furrowing his brow and walking over to the physician. Gaius fetched the item out with a piece of metal and squinted.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius said with worried look on his face. Arthur had no doubt that Merline would understand why, because she always knew about things that had no relevance to everyday life. But if Merline was awake at this point he wouldn't have been caring about petals.

"Her brows on fire!" Gwen said fearfully, shifting the cloth on Merline's forehead.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control her fever." Gaius said, pulling out a book, flipped through the pages. He landed on one with a picture of a flower. He scowled, "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur said, noticing the dragon like creature on the other page. The book warned of them, poisonous beasts called Cockatrices, and Arthur could obviously read. But Gaius went on to explain them anyway,

"A Cockatrice; it guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

He looked towards Merline and sighed, walking away from Gaius. It didn't take him long to consider. Arthur didn't like owing favors, and this was no exception. He wasn't going to let Merline die.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur said and felt slightly weird as he noted that Merline would have said the same thing. Although probably with a lot more sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius told him. Arthur could hear the slight amount of hope in his voice that betrayed his words. He wanted Merline safe, even more than Arthur did. Arthur wanted Merline safe to repay her and somewhat because of their odd friendship. (Though he wouldn't admit they were friends. That was _too_ odd to him.) But Gaius seemed as worried as any father would be.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merline?" Arthur asked skeptically, looking Gaius in the eye. Maybe there was a chance she didn't need it and the physician hadn't told him yet. Though if there wasn't he had no problem with taking a perilous journey.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die."

Arthur nodded. Perilous journey it was then.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was walking with his father, trying wear him down. He had never had to do anything like this before. Arguing with his father wasn't something he did. That was Morgana's job. Uther's word was law, literally.

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther said. Arthur flinched, did his father really think so _little _of him? That he couldn't go flower picking without dying?

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." Arthur replied, keeping his voice level.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving girl."

"Oh, because her life is worthless," Arthur asked, scowling. Merline had saved his life twice now. Though that was probably it (Merline could only be lucky so many times, in Arthur's opinion), saving his life was still no small achievement.

"No, because it's worth_ less_ than yours," He said. If it had been anyone else, Arthur would have been ripping his hair out by now.

"I can save her. Let me take some men."

"No."

"_We'll find the antidote and bring it back_." Arthur practically sighed out the sentence in exasperation.

"No." Uther said. For awhile Arthur felt as if he was normal, having a normal argument with his father. But no, even when he was having a supposedly normal argument, somebody's life was still in the balance.

"Why not!"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

"It's _not_ a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..."

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so." The harshness in his father's voice surprised him. Wasn't Gaius his friend?

"Please, Father. She saved my life. I can't stand by and watch her die."

"Then don't look. This girl won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that." Arthur said simply, and he really couldn't. He had thought of it many times before. He would do all he could to keep people from dying for him.

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me." He replied in the same flat tone.

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight." Uther said. And Arthur couldn't argue as his father walked off.

Arthur stormed into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He threw his sword on the table, feeling like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Walking over to the fireplace and leaning over it, Arthur felt like banging his head against the wall. He wasn't going to let Merline die. But how was he going to work around his father?

Morgana floated in as Arthur began to _actually _consider knocking himself out with the wall. It would have felt a lot better than staying up all night pondering just how much of a coward he was.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." Morgana laughed, walking over to him, "We can thank Merline for that. Not her best performance, though. She's best when bantering with you."

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright." He said, looking over at her and shifting so his back faced the wall.

"Disappointed actually; I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." She smirked, a gleam in her eye as if she was imagining it taking place.

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous." He said, scowling at the floor. Morgana may have been strong, but she was still a girl and he worried about her. Father would have gone insane if anything had happened to Morgana. Plus Arthur had to admit to somewhat tolerating her when she wasn't mocking him.

"Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from Uther." Morgana said, rolling her eyes.

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." He huffed, exasperated with the situation.

"Not that I listen to him." She shrugged and smiled, like she always did when she was about to say something he wouldn't like, "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and _damn_ the consequences."

"You think I should go?" He asked, though he already knew her answer.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." He said, though he wasn't thoroughly convinced of his words. He wanted to agree with his father, he _really _did, but he didn't. Merline's life seemed to trump Uther's word at this point. She had saved his life twice. It would be wrong to let her die the one time she needed him to return the favor.

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant," She asked. She picked up his sword from the table and unsheathed it, "Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

She put the sword in front of him with a flourish, knowing she had him cornered. He had already decided what he was going to do, but this made it official. He eyed it for a moment and then took the sword out of Morgana's hand.

He went to the stables and mounted his fastest horse after he had gathered enough supplies for the journey. He really couldn't believe he was outright defying his father. Not bending the rules slightly or working around them. He was slightly in shock.

He road across the drawbridge; not stopping even when a guard called after him. Nobody followed him, so he supposed they wanted Merline to be safe as well. Or they honestly didn't care. Either way, he was glad he didn't have to deal with a chase on top of everything else.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Asleep, Merline could see everything. She could see Arthur riding across the bridge, She could see the sorceress Nimueh watching him, she knew that the serving girl Cara _was _Nimueh, Merline knew how powerful she was, how much magic she could release without killing herself, she even knew her father's name, Balinor, and she knew she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up.

That is, if she would wake up.

She could hear scattered comments from Gaius and Gwen. She didn't care that her fever was up, that she was saying a magic spell out loud that would help her see Arthur, that Morgana had come and stayed, that Gaius was lying for her, that her pulse was weaker, that she had a rash on her arm (that she knew would leave a scar) or that fact the poison had been magically enhanced and Bayard was obviously no sorcerer. She was somewhat glad that they were catching on Nimueh's plotting, but even that mattered little to her.

She could see what the great dragon could see in this moment. How Arthur was worth more than only Camelot. How she wasn't just a dumb farm girl anymore, though she had never been quite that in the first place. How big the world truly was. How Arthur and she had an effect on that world, far larger than the average problems. The prophecies told about Camelot, which amused her greatly. How hard she must try to keep Arthur alive, otherwise chaos would take over.

She had never felt smaller, more helpless. But in a way, she had never felt more important.

Then she could see Arthur again. Riding through the mountains, he was safe. Then she could see Nimueh, watching from her scrying bowl. How Merline hated her in that moment. How dare she be a threat to her, or more important to her, Arthur? She would get her revenge. But then she remembered she wouldn't even know the name Nimueh when she awoke.

So Merline thought what she would do, and how she would accomplish it, if she _did _remember. Nimueh left the cave, pulling the hood over her magically enhanced face. Merline wondered if she would do that too, choose to never age. The prospect was comforting and horrifying to her all at once. To live much longer and more beautiful than everyone else, but to never age when those around you died?

Merline didn't care if she lived or if she died. Things would play out as they played out. But she _was _worried for Arthur, and without realizing it she squirmed in her sleep. Gaius was poking around her arm, inspecting her rash. It burned and prickled, but she couldn't move her arms enough to scratch at the skin. She supposed that was good, because she would have ripped it off otherwise.

Gwen entered and she and Gaius began to talk about who Cara was. Merline didn't know why Gaius didn't mention Nimueh's name. It wasn't as if Gwen would be frightened, she hadn't ever heard of the sorceress.

"Arthur, Arthur," She muttered. A cockatrice Arthur hadn't seen was under a tree as he passed the forest on his horse. Luckily he passed without getting attacked. But Merline stayed worried. Arthur was like a little child. He was skilled enough to fight, but he didn't see danger until a sword was at his throat.

She wished she was there with him. She really wanted to cook some cockatrice right then. She continued to mutter as Arthur came across Nimueh. He was such an idiot. Didn't he know that damsels in distress turned out to be evil a good amount of the time?

"Tch, _idiot,_" She muttered, shifting in her sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur led his horse through the forest slowly. The entire place reeked of foreboding. He really wished that the trip wasn't taking so long. He just wanted to grab the stupid flower, bring it back to Merline and have her awake, making stupid comments he wouldn't admit were witty.

He heard the sound of crying and looked over to see a girl sitting on a log. She had bruises on her face and arms, and she looked familiar, but Arthur couldn't place where he had seen her. He guided his horse over to a fallen branch and jumped off. He tied the horse there, although it wasn't likely to run off. He walked closer to the girl, but kept a distance from her so he wouldn't scare her.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He asked, furrowing his brow. She didn't respond or even acknowledge him. Was she in shock? He was trying to figure out what to do in this situation when to his surprise he heard a roar behind him. In a swift motion he pulled his sword out of it scabbard and turning. Once he faced it he realized it was a cockatrice. _Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death,_ he remembered Gaius saying.

He warned the girl to stay back and tried to stare the cockatrice down. He had hoped this would scare it away, but unsurprisingly it didn't and the beast lunged at him. Arthur ducked just in time, rolling under the monster as it tried to jump at him. Arthur threw his sword, killing the beast.

Arthur looked back at the girl and she backed away in fear. He felt as if he has done something wrong and tried to reassure her by saying,

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" He nodded towards her bruises and she flinched. He couldn't believe anybody would treat a woman in such a way. It was utterly disgusting.

"My master," She stuttered nervously, "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!"

"I won't," He reassured, "I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." He said, looking back at the cave. It seemed somewhat out of place in the bright landscape; dark and mysterious. This was where he would find the flower. He walked over to the Cockatrice, pulling his sword out with a disgusting swishing sound, and shook the blood off of it.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." He said, wondering if she would know of it or not. Perhaps he would get lucky and she would.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." She said, and he looked up at her, a grin forming on his face. He actually had more of a chance than he first thought.

He took two torches out of his saddle bag and made a fire to light them with. He handed one to her and they entered the cave.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Stupid, stupid Arthur, she couldn't believe he fell for such an obvious trap. Nimueh wasn't exactly convincing in her little act, but then again Merline herself had fallen for it. Again, they really needed someone with brains in their group.

She was slipping away, little by little as Arthur's chances for survival dwindled. Merline wished Arthur would see sense. If either of them died, the other would have no chance of survival. This was what the dragon meant by them being two sides of one coin. They could not live or exist without the other. Merline felt almost depressed by the fact she was born for Arthur; to keep him alive, but he wasn't born for her. Arthur was born for everyone. Maybe by default Merline was born for everyone too, the only reason she served Arthur was for them, anyway.

But what cruel gods would give him such a terrible personality? Why, the same gods that gave her such a cruel destiny. Even though Merline didn't believe in gods, she still cursed them.

Maybe… She could just let go for a moment. Maybe go into a deeper sleep and relax for once.

"Merlin, you must fight it." She heard Gaius say, and her mind snapped back into sense. She continued to fight, and continued to keep a watch on Arthur.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur and the girl turned a corner, coming across a gap in the cave with a narrow ledge sticking out.

"There they are." She said, pointing to a dent in the wall where small yellow flowers grew. He walked on the ledge, trying to see if it was stable. He was going to have to climb to reach to flowers. It was dangerous, but nothing he couldn't handle. He walked over to the edge of the ledge, and looked down. It was a long way to fall.

"Keep back from the edge." Arthur warned the girl, and she backed away, giving him a worried look, "Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."

He started to walk over to the wall, trying not to break the ledge. He couldn't tell where it was stable or not, and it could have broken at any second. He was halfway past the ledge when he heard the girl start to mutter something quietly. At first, he thought it might have been a prayer, but it wasn't long before he realized it was something else. The cave began to shake as she spoke,

"_Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..._"

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her, but he already knew. She was doing _magic. _

"_...Hiersumie me._" She said, smirking at him. Arthur dropped his torch as the rock fell down from beneath him. Without thinking, he jumped over to the other ledge, grasping at it. It was shorter than the other one and he didn't have a strong grip on it, he was practically dangling from his fingers. He could have fallen at any moment.

He remembered what his father had said about sorcerers, _Believe me, _he had said, and at the time Arthur's hadn't,_ they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye._

He couldn't believe how easily he had been tricked. He felt disgusted. It was almost painfully obvious now that he looked back upon it.

"I expected so much more." The sorceress said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" He yelled angrily, not expecting an answer. He didn't care. He had to get out of this situation. He had to save Merline. It was getting harder to hold onto the ledge; his hands couldn't hold his entire body weight up for long. If he could only find a place to put his feet, or get a steadier grip on the rock it would have been fine; but he couldn't find a way out of this position without falling to his death.

"The last face you will ever see." She said, then glanced to the side, he followed her gaze to see an unnaturally large spider. Gaius certainly hadn't warned him of those, "It seems we have a visitor."

Arthur moved away from the spider. It was extremely hard to keep himself from falling while moving sideways. He reached down, unsheathing his sword, trying to keep from falling with only one hand. Using the one hand on the rock as leverage he swung himself up and killed the spider with one movement. He hoped there was no more of them.

"Very good. But he won't be the last." She said, and Arthur cursed mentally, trying to keep his focus on keeping himself dangling from the ledge, "I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."

She left, taking the light given from the touch with her. There Arthur stayed. Dangling in the dark.

"Who are you?" He yelled again to nothing.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Darkness. Darkness. _She couldn't see anything. She felt helpless. Nothing but blackness, was Arthur dead? Was he currently falling from the ledge? She muttered a spell in her sleep, trying to see something; trying to see anything.

She felt a small prickle of warm light on her hand. Then her mind fell back into peace as the glowing orb appeared, lightening the cave again. She could see Arthur now. She sunk into to bed deeper and sighed a breath of relief, not paying attention to Gaius asking her questions.

Arthur saw the light in the cave, probably assuming it was the work of Nimueh again. She supposed it would have made sense to him; he didn't know she was magic.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" Arthur yelled at the orb, wondering what it would do to him. Would it burn him alive like his father did to witches? Was the woman going to try and put some irony into his death?

But the light did nothing but float above Arthur. He looked up at it, wondering why it hadn't killed him. Was it truly magic at all? Or maybe not all magic was evil? The idea was treachery in itself, though he had wondered it before. He lifted himself up with newfound strength. The light moved higher, and Arthur's eye caught on the flowers. He remembered why he had come in the first place. To save Merline. He sheathed his sword and caught his breath.

"Leave them, Arthur." A powerful yet feminine voice said, sounding like several different voices overlapping. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but saw nothing but the orb. He paid no heed to the words the voice said; he would never leave the flowers after coming so far.

Arthur heard a screeching sound and looked down to see more spiders. The voice had been warning him. He climbed quickly up, stretching up to the flowers. He couldn't reach them.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." The voice said again, and the light bobbed as if it was agreeing. Arthur moved closer to the flowers and finally reached them, putting the flower in a pouch at his belt. He looked back down at the spiders and cursed. He tried to grab a ledge but lost his grip, the spider continued to scurry up the wall.

Panting for air, he quickly took his gloves off with his mouth, trying to get a better grip. He climbed a few feet before the voice appeared again,

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."

For a moment Arthur wondered if he was insane; was this all inside of his head? He dropped the thought and climbed as fast as he could to the top, following the light. He looked at the spiders; they were getting dangerously close now. He hoisted himself up through the crack in the roof of the cave that the light had flown threw moments before.

He lifted his sword out of its sheath, waiting for at least some of the spiders to come through the whole. They didn't and he rushed away before they could. He ran to his horse, jumping on it and ramming his feet into its sides to make it go as fast as possible. He had to get back to Merline.

After a day he had made it back to Camelot. Waiting at the gates were several guards, blocking his way and holding up their weapons.

"What are you doing? Let me pass." He said, looking at them.

"I'm sorry, Sire." Gregory, the man standing at the front of the group, said, and he seemed to mean it, "You're under arrest, by order of the King."

_His father had done this?_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur was taken to the dungeon. He couldn't believe his father was doing this. Merline's life was at stake here. The cell was dark and dreary; absolutely filthy with a feint smell of blood and other bodily fluids. Though he had been to the dungeons many times before; this was the first time he had actually been in a cell as a captive.

His father walked in, glowering.

"You disobeyed me!" He yelled at him, sounding somewhat shocked. Arthur knew why his father sounded so shocked; he had never disobeyed his father in such a large way before.

"Of course I did, a person's life is at stake! Do not let Merline die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much?" His father asked. Uther wondered if there might have been something _more _between Arthur and his servant, but disregarded the thought. His son was far better than that, "The girl is just a servant."

"She knew the danger she was putting herself in," He said, not understanding why his father didn't see this, "and she knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyway. _She saved my life_. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was." His father said simply, but Arthur wasn't so sure. He took the flower out of the pouch and held it in front of his father.

"Gaius knows what to do with this." He handed the flower to his father and said, "Put me in the stocks for a week, a _month_ even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

His father looked at him for a moment and crushed the flower in his hand. Arthur couldn't believe it; he was unnecessarily letting a life end. It was so unneeded and Merline didn't deserve to die just to teach him a lesson.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

His father left the room, leaving Arthur steaming in a fiery rage. _He couldn't believe his father had done that._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur had gotten the flower, despite her warnings, and brought it back to Camelot. For moment she was ecstatic that they both were going to live. She hadn't thought it possible. Then Uther had entered the equation. Even in her sleep, her lip curled in disgust. That man was absolutely insane. Merline wanted to kill that man; but she couldn't, and even if she could Arthur wasn't ready to assume the throne. If he did then he would be even worse than Uther.

Watching Arthur in dungeon, she saw Gwen come in with food. Arthur refused it saying it was unfit to eat, but secretly put the flower on the plate. It was sneaky and cleaver, Merline approved. Perhaps they had someone to think in their group after all; Gwen.

She almost got caught; but she had run away just in time. If Merline hadn't been stuck in an unmovable state she would have jumped up and started to cheer.

Gwen came running into the room panting. Merline wanted to get up and dance. She was going to live. This was amazing. _Take that, Uther, _she thought bitterly.

"How is she?" Gwen asked, catching her breath, looking over at her.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius asked, not answering her question.

"Here," She handed it over to him and walked over to Merline, squatting down and pushing hair off of Merline's sweaty forehead.

"Her breathing's much worse." He said, and Merline had to agree. She was barely rasping wisps of air into her mouth now. She felt as if Uther was sitting on her lungs, "We have to hurry."

Gwen caressed her face, whispering about how she was going to be OK; how Arthur had survived the journey to get the flower. Everything that Merline already knew, but liked to hear out loud. Gaius began to crush to flower; but stopped midway through.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked, her eyebrows nearly meeting each other. Merline knew the answer; Gaius was going to have to use magic. She knew that he possessed it; he just had not used it for many years.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could…" Gwen said. Merline felt glad that she hadn't gone off ranting about how corrupt it was. Maybe Merline could entrust her secret in her one day.

"I'll try and make it work without it." Gaius said, but Merline knew he wouldn't. To distract Gwen he handed her a bowl and said, "Oh, I need some fresh water."

His attention turned back to the mortar and he said,

"_Sythan..._" He stopped and looked around; to make sure no one besides Merline was present, "_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._"

The potion crackled and foam for a moment with power before settling. Gwen ran back in putting the water bowl gently in Gaius's hands before rushing back to Merline. Merline hoped that one day she could return to favor to Gwen.

"Thank you." Gaius said, grabbing a small cup and pouring the potion into it. It looked absolutely disgusting; but Merline didn't care, Gaius walked over to her, "Hold her nose."

Gwen did as he said and Gaius trickled the liquid slowly into her mouth.

"Swallow, Merline, Swallow." Gaius told her, and it sounded almost like a prayer. She tried to swallow and-

Blackness. Complete and utter blackness. Where was she? _Who was she? _Her entire mind was blank. _Was she dead?_

Her eyes snapped open; she had a terrible headache. There was a sour taste of a plant in her mouth. The last thing she remembered was falling over; Arthur's back turned away from her. Her head throbbed and she looked over to see Gwen hugging Gaius and sobbing.

"That's disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose playfully; her head throbbing harder in protest as she propped herself up on her elbows, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

"Merline. You're alive." Gaius said in wonder and Merline rolled her eyes; but she couldn't help but feel her eyes water a bit.

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." She said and Gwen grinned, enveloping her in a hug.

"I thought you were dead." Gwen said, tears falling down her cheeks. Merline wiped the tears away and hugged her again.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." She said confusedly. She felt as if she had forgotten something important.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers; his heart soared when he saw Merline there; even though he had already know she was alive. A blanket was wrapped around her body and she was sitting at the table; eating. He walked over to her and said indifferently,

"Still alive, then?"

She snorted and looked up at him. Her face was paler than usual; like an ill person, but she still looked insanely amused as usual.

"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." He said; sounding almost rude even to himself.

"Yeah, yeah," She said rolling her eyes and grinning, "Bright and early."

He smile and turned to leave, but then heard Merlin mutter,

"Arthur. Thank you."

He didn't know what she was thanking him; all he did was repay a favor.

"You too," He said, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Get some rest."

Merline smiled down into her food. Perhaps this time her deeds hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risked what he did for a servant." Gaius said, walking over to her.

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." She said, looking up at him.

"Eat your food." He said; sounding much like a scolding grandmother.

"I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur." She said; shrugging. Gaius had told her earlier who the servant girl had been; Nimueh, an evil sorceress. Who had also, apparently, plagued the town the month before.

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merline." Gaius said and she looked up at him.

_What? _Who would want to kill her? She was to bring magic back to the lands. To right the wrongs of Uther through Arthur; who in their right minds would not find that a good deal?

"Great," She said, sipping at her soup. Merline felt an eerie sensation in her stomach; almost as if someone was watching her. She shivered; bringing the blanket closer around her. She needn't worry about that right now. Her job was done for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh goodness. I am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I was swamped with school and when I was finished with that I had writers block. And when that ended I just didn't want to write. I was practically expecting it to write itself for awhile there, but I apologize for the lack of updates and promise to try harder to update more often from now on. <strong>

**I feel so weird, finishing this chapter. It's almost kind of like I'm dreaming or something. I thought I would never finish it. :P**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for the story alerts/favorites/reviews they make me squeal in joy whenever I see that in my Gmail inbox.**

**ClairePendragon: Thank you! That's just awesome… And I hoped you did, in fact, like the poisoned chalice. :D**

**Please tell me if you see any mistakes, hated it, loved it, thought it was **_**meh**_**… Anything. I love you chicks and male chicks! **


End file.
